Parallel Mirror
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Musim panas yang luar biasa membosankan ini menjadi sangat menarik dengan bermacam fantasi yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja.—Satu kartu tertutup yang tertumpuk satu kartu yang terbuka.—/Sudah kukatakan aku selalu ada, kan?/ AU. Fantasy. Rated up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hohohohoho! Fate Line apa kabar yach? *plak* aduhhh, bukannya lanjutin progess Fate Line malah dengan asoynya bikin multichap baru. Maklum aja, author sedang senang menggalauuu.**

**Sebenarnya dibuat supaya idenya gak ilang aja, tenang, Fate Line masih lanjut kok.**

**Sedikit kurang saya coba masukin unsur humor kesini. Tapi, kalau garing, gak ada rasanya atau hambar, maklum aja, garam mahal! ...ehhh, maksudnya, author emang gak jago bikin humor. Karena itu minta kritik dan sarannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Warning: **cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Terinspirasi dari komik coret-coret saya saat SMP yang terinspirasi dari komik MÄR milik Nobuyuki Anzai.

**Pairing: **Many Pairing Yaoi

**Summary: **Bagi Alfred. F. Jones ini adalah musim panas yang luar biasa membosankan. Sekalipun dia tak pernah berpikir akan terjebak dalam dunia yang benar-benar familiar namun asing baginya. Yaoi. Setting AU.

**Opening sound track:** Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku berdiri, sebagai bayangmu. Memperhatikanmu. Menjadi gerak gerikmu.

Dibalik segaris tipis pembatas. Gerbang ini begitu tebal.

Salib pada tangan tergenggam erat. Bibir berkedip, merapalkan do'a.

"Berikan aku, satu orang dari sana."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Parallel Mirror**

_( Memantulkan sisi diri yang lain. Dunia yang sama. Namun, berbeda disaat bersamaan.)_

_._

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Another World Inspired by MÄR © Nobuyuki Anzai

Fantasy, Friendship, Family, Humor,

Adventure, Supranatural

Rated T (Might Change)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 1<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Haahh, musim panas.

Apa yang mau dikatakan tentang itu, selain udara panas dan terik matahari yang menyorot kulit hingga kehitaman? Derik jangkrik musim panas menambah lantunan? Ah, benar juga. Tentu ada yang tidak boleh dilewatkan para murid-murid yang haus akan liburan disaat musim panas begini. Libur musim panas.

Dimana orang-orang akan menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk berlibur memanjakan diri, terlepas dari segala kegiatan rutin mereka berjejal-jejal dengan tulisan cakar ayam catatan yang malas dibuat dan suara baritone para guru yang tak henti-hentinya bercuap-cuap tentang materi yang diajarkan, padahal murid-muridnya sudah tidur, pulas, melayang kealam mimpi sana plus air liur dan igauan.

Pastinya hal ini tak akan dilepaskan oleh para remaja murid untuk mendinginkan diri disuatu tempat, mengingat cuaca terik gosong membakar diluar. Pantai? Kolam renang? Tidak perlu dipungkiri dua tempat itu akan menjadi aset berharga dan utama bagi para muda-mudi untuk mendinginkan diri plus kencan sebagai nilai tambah guna bagi yang memiliki kekasih.

Kasihan kalian yang terpaksa harus berkencan lagi dengan buku paket dan catatan, soal ditambah pensil dan penghapus dalam pelajaran tambahan dimusim panas. Heh, makannya belajar yang benar.

Sayangnya salah seorang tokoh kita adalah golongan orang yang tidak menyambut musim panas dengan berjalan-jalan diluar layaknya remaja lelaki seusianya. Atau berkencan mungkin? Oh, tidak, dia tidak dapat PR tambahan.

Yak, lihatlah sekarang dibalik jendela kamar yang tertutup rapat oleh sehelai korden putih, kalian akan menemukan ruangan yang didominasi oleh kegelapan. Berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca panas dan terang diluar sana.

Satu-satunya yang menjadi sumber pencahayaan hanyalah layar TV yang menyala, menampilkan tokoh protagonis game yang tengah bertarung melawan tokoh antagonis. Yang tengah dimainkan oleh seorang remaja yang sedikit berlemak, berkacamata, berambut pirang kotor dengan cuat pisang melayang keatas. Sebut saja Alfred. F. Jones. Yang tengah duduk diam tak bergeming ditengah ruangan ber-AC, dikamarnya.

Ear Phone terpasang ditelinga, kedua tangan kaku memegang joy stick game sementara jari jemarinya berkutat menekan-nekan keypad. Bantal bergambarkan Spiderman menjadi tumpuan dalam peluknya. Bibirnya mengunyah French Fries yang belum habis, sisa saus menempel dibibir. Mata canang kearah depan, berkutat hanya pada televisi selama 8 jam nonstop dari jam 3 pagi, tidak peduli bila minus matanya akan bertambah karenanya.

Ada jeda. Tangan kanan meraba-raba, mencari sesuatu.

Dapat!

Diambilnya benda tersebut, dibuka kertas pembungkusnya. Hamburger Triple Beff ukuran jumbo siap disantap.

Dilahapnya rakus. Menimbulkan suara-suara aneh tiap dia mengunyah.

Sementara sisa pembungkus tersebut dibuang acak. Menyusul bersama sampah-sampah sisa yang bertebaran hampir diseluruh sudut ruangan. Contohnya saja sampah gelas-gelas kertas Coca cola, dimana isinya yang masih tersisa luber keluar dan sang pemilik sama sekali tidak mempedulikan genangan air bersoda yang tengah dikerubungi semut itu. Belum lagi sisa bungkus saus, potato chips, kentang goreng, Hamburger, dan banyak cemilan lainnya dalam berbagai warna, rasa, merek, ukuran, jumlah, wangi dan semacamnya. Uhhh, lihat, bahkan rumah pemulung masih lebih bersih.

Dan disudut lain, tepat didekat sang majikan kamar, terdapat bertumpuk segala jenis makanan yang terdaftar diatas, masih terbungkus, siap dimakan.

Pastinya obesitas akan menjadi alamat terbaik setelah libur musim panas ini selesai.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Alfred menghela nafas. Medki tokoh yang dimainkannya menang, dia sama sekali tidak merasa puas. Menghempaskan nista stick game ditangannya kelantai. Entah mukjizat atau kutukan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa bosan bermain game.

Ya. B-O-S-A-N.

Bosan.

Benar-benar bosan.

Bukan hanya game. Ia bosan menonton DVD horror koleksinya -yang pastinya membuat dia mengangis kejer ketakutan dan saya masih bingung kenapa dia tetap nekat menontonnya-, bosan membaca majalah porno yang disimpannya dibawah kasur -ewww-, bosan dengan sikap papa dan mama yang malah cuek bebek meninggalkan sendirian dirumah, yang malah seenaknya ngeloyor entah kemana -yang berujung dengan kata terakhir shopping dan golf-. Sementara anaknya merana kesepian sendirian tanpa teman. Huhuhu.

Jangan salahkan dirinya yang terlahir tunggal. Salahkan papa dan mama yang terlalu gengsi untuk membuatkan adik untuknya. Memang apa salahnya dia meminta rekaman saat mereka melakukan 'itu'? Bukankah wajar disaat-saat masa pubertas begini? Toh umur sudah enam belas, tahun depan dia bakal punya KTP sendiri. Tidak akan melanggar hukum selama tidak ketahuan.

Bahkan, saking bosannya Alfred merasa malas bahkan untuk sekedar menghabiskan Hamburger ditangan yang masih tersisa 3/4 nya.

...

Oh, ini buruk. Kiamat sudah dekat. Bertobatlah kalian segera. Gempa akan datang. Tsunami menyeret kota. Angin beliung menerbangkan rumah. Langit hancur. Bumi runtuh. Semua menangis. Tamat.

Dan kini berakhirlah tubuh -yang beralamatkan obesitas kedepannya, kalau dia tidak segera memikirkan progam diet sehat- itu disebuah pembaringan bernama ranjang. Berguling-guling tidak jelas layaknya ikan kleper-kleper diaspal panas.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh." rekor baru untuk helaan nafas yang terpanjang dalam tiga jam terakhir ini Alfred, selamat kau dapat hadiah piring.

Liburan kali ini benar-benar membosankan! Sama sekali tidak menarik!

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa disaat santai begini dirinya harus menderita patah hati karena diputusin. Bukan salahnya kalau dia bilang Superman itu benar-benar ada, kan? Secara dia HERO gitu, loh.

Jalan-jalan keluar? Kalau tak ada teman seperjuangan rasanya kurang seru! Kenapa juga mereka harus punya acara dengan pacar disaat dirinya tengah menjomblo? Alhasil dirinya harus menjalani kehidupan monoton selama tiga hari terakhir sejak liburan dimulai.

Nekat begadang menonton DVD Horror sendirian malam-malam, berujung teriakan horror membahana ditengah malam -yang mengundang seorang pria afro dikuncir menghajarnya, yang pasti setelah menggedor pintu rumahnya dengan laknat. Papa dan Mama? Jangan tanya. Asyik kencan sampai melupakan anaknya.

Akhirnya dengan sebelah mata biru lebam dan air mata mengalir deras, dilanjutkan dengan bermain Game hingga berjam-jam nonstop sampai akhirnya tepar jam lima sore esok harinya. Bangun-bangun perut minta jatah. Kulkas? Hahh, sudah habis, isinya dirampok semalam. Akhirnya diputuskan dengan semangat -karena memang maunya, telepon 14045! Mengabaikan nasihat mama mengenai segala macam ceramah dan tetek bengek lainnya tentang bahaya mengkonsumsi _Fast Food_. Ayolah! Daripada mati kelaparan dan jadi kurus kering? Tak HERO sekali.

Delivery datang, makan sambil melanjutkan game yang tertinggal. Bosan main game? Lanjut nonton DVD lagi -dan satu lebam lagi dipipi kiri. Bosan nonton DVD? Lanjut lagi main game. Lapar? Telepon 14045 lagi. Main, nonton, makan. Main, nonton, makan. Begitu terus berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya dirinya kini berguling-guling tidak jelas dikasur tiga hari kemudian.

Ngg, sebentar. Rasanya ada yang janggal. Ada sesuatu yang terlewat dari daftar kegiatan diatas.

Kau sudah mandi tiga hari ini?

...

Oke, lupakan. Pantas baumu sama dengan hamburger busuk.

.

PRANG!

Nyaring beling pecah memecah lamunan. Terlonjak kaget dari pembaringan. Mulut megap-megap mangap. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "A-ada apa?"

Mata masih melongo. Badan masih dalam posisi duduk yang belum berubah. Telinga sedikit ditajamkan. Sekedar mengoreksi apa suara tadi bukan khayalannya. Mungkin saja suara itu dari rumah tetangga sebelah. Atau mungkin tetangga sebelahlah yang nekat menghancurkan kaca jendelanya! Tapi, perasaan dia tidak sedang nonton DVD? Auuh, kalau benar, bilang apa nanti pada Mama kalau kaca jendelanya hancur?

Penasaran, bermaksud turun memastikan. Tapi, belum sampai membuka pintu, dirinya berhenti. Terdengar suara gesekan kaca beradu dan tidak salah lagi! Ada suara orang! Tidak jelas, tapi dia yakin!

Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit gentar. Pikirannya melayang tentang kemungkinan suara itu berasal-dari-mana-dan-siapa-yang-melakukannya? Jangan-jangan hantu lagi!

Oh, Alfred sayang, separanoidnya kau dengan hantu setidaknya berpikir logis kalau hantu tidak akan muncul disiang bolong pastinya bisa kau lakukan, kan?

Tapi, hantu tidak akan muncul siang hari. Lalu apa? Maling? Kenapa juga maling harus siang-siang?

Prak.

Terdengar lagi. Jangan-jangan beneran maling? Ouw, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Keadilan harus ditegakkan! Sudah saatnya HERO bertindak! Fwahahahaha.

Kreet.

Pelan membuka pintu kamarnya. Berusaha mengecilkan suara seminim mungkin. Karena sekali ada suara, hancurlah semua. Berjingkat. Menyusup layaknya seorang mata-mata. Perlahan merapat ketembok, tangan dan kaki menempel, menyusurinya sambil miring. Oh, serasa menjadi James Bond, mungkin dia cocok untuk menjadi agen Interpol? CIA? Atau FBI? Akhirnyaaa, setelah tiga hari melalui kehidupan yang sangat monoton, tiba juga hari dimana ia akan menunjukkan kesuper HERO annya. Fufufu, maling itu akan menyesal karena memilih rumah seorang HERO sebagai sasaran.

Hela napas tertahan mendengar diri tengah sampai, mengintip sedikit dari celah tembok memastikan semua aman. Menarik kembali kepalanya seraya melihat sebuah bayangan mendekat.

Ada 2 orang. Dan satunya menuju kesini!

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali,kan!"

Kelihatannya yang satu sedang marah-marah. Apa mungkin mereka meributkan pembagian hasil curian? Sayang sekali, kalian akan didepak keluar oleh HERO sekarang juga.

Menggemeretakkan jari-jemari, tangan terkepal kuat. Menunggu bayangan itu menampakkan wujudnya. Setelah itu dia akan menonjok pipinya, tersungkur, kunci tangan dan kakinya, kalau dia melawan, tiban saja. Dan sarangkan satu sambitan dititik mati leher. Mengejar maling yang satu lagi, menyengkat kakinya bila ia lari, dan memberikan hal yang sama seperti maling yang satunya. Telepon polisi. Dapat penghargaan. Masuk TV. Dapat tawaran main Film. Terkenal. Banyak uang, banyak cewek -uke juga boleh. Makan berkilo hamburger setiap hari.

Hhh, sempurna.

Ups, kembali kedunia nyata. Yak, sedikit lagi, kemarilah. Come on.

"... makannya kalau taruh cermin..."

WUUK!

BRUAK!

"ORGH!" sosok yang menjadi korban sasak tinju Alfred tersungkur. Seperti yang direncanakan. Segera saja dia meniban tubuh itu, dengan tubuhnya yang berat menjurus obesitas. Dan mengunci tangannya.

Krek.

Salahkah kalau tadi terdengar suara tulang patah?

"Heh! Rasakan itu dasar ma..."

Hei, wajah ini familiar.

—...ling?"

Oh, my god. Orang ini kan? Orang yang pingsan dengan mulut berbusa ini, kan...

"Pa-papa?"

Bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung turun dari sekujur tubuh, tubuhnya bergetar sesaat karena perasaan antara rasa bersalah, dan ...ketakutan.

"Alfred."

'Hegh!'

Tidak salah kalau punggungnya terasa tertusuk duri. Atau seperti disterilkan dalam autoklaf. Atau dikompres dengan es batu yang besar. Atau serasa digampari frying pan salah satu temannya. Begitu kontras, sampai tidak tahu mana perasaan yang benar.

Yang pasti, begitu ketakutan sampai menoleh kebelakang pun harus patah-patah.

"Ma-mamamama-mama..." dan suara yang bergetar itu. Kalau ada yang bilang orang tua terganas dalam keluarga adalah ibu, itu memang **benar**.

Mau lari? Ow, tidak bisa. Pantat nancep dudukin papa. Pa, maaf ya. Nanti bakal kuurutin.

Dalam imajinasinya sosok ibu yang cantik dan baik sudah menjadi serupa setan pemakan orok. Rambut pirang kecoklatan yang biasa lembut, halus tergerai rapi sampai pinggang tengah bertransformasi menjadi ular-ular medusa, mendesis-desis, membuat dirinya membatu seketika. Wajah yang tersenyum manis bak malaikat menjadi senyum seringai sadis siap menelannya bulat-bulat. Dan mata yang berkilau indah bagai padang Amethyst berubah menjadi sewarna darah. Ditambah aura kelam ketara -bahkan dapat dilihat sebagai background- yang menusuk sangat. Alternatif terbaik menuju alam sana.

Dan hari itu kediaman Jones ramai akan sirene ambulan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**.oOo.**

.

* * *

><p>"Mama akan temani papa kerumah sakit, kamu tunggu dirumah, bereskan pecahan kaca tadi dan jangan nakal. Mama sayang kamu Al~." senyum seharga 100 dollar, plus bling-bling cahaya dan tampak tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun padahal sudah bikin anaknya luka-luka. Tuh, lihat balutan perban dikepalanya, nih, lihat juga yang dipipinya. Eh, oh yang ini 'kan bekas kena hajar tetangganya kemarin.<p>

Wanita cantik itu berlalu begitu saja setelah memberikan kecup pipi sambil lalu. Diantarkan dengan senyum miris dan lambaian tangan tanpa tulang dari sang anak yang merana. Sudah ditinggalin. Seenaknya saja lempar tanggung jawab! Yang pecahin 'kan papa! Siapa suruh main golf didalam rumah. Yah, salahnya juga sih bikin papanya sampai patah tulang gitu. Jadi bisa seenaknya lempar tangung jawab. Tapi, mama telah memerintah. Lagipula, siapa yang mau melanggar mama ketika sudah bertitah? Tidak?

Maka, kini kita bisa melihat Alfred yang dengan setengah hati -alias berat banget- tengah mengambil peralatan bebersih, dan menuju TKP.

"Ng?"

Entah kenapa dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Sesuatu yang harusnya ada. Ya. Yang pecah yang mana?

Menggaruk belakang kepala. Mata menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari keberadaan pecahan-pecahan yang menjadi awal perkara insiden hari ini. Namun, tak ada satupun barang setitik debu beling kaca.

Aneh, karena jelas-jelas tadi dia mendengar suara kaca pecah. Kalaupun bukan dari rumahnya, untuk apa mama menyuruhnya membersihkan pecahan kaca? Tidak mungkin 'kan mereka membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Dan mamanya buka orang sebaik itu sampai rela -menyruhnya- membersihkan rumah orang lain. Meski, jelas-jelas kalau yang sering jadi korban salah sasaran adalah kaca tetangga sebelah. Kecuali kalau ada...

Oh, mulai lagi.

H-ha,ha,ha,hantu...?

Noooo...

Jeritnya membantin.

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Lagipula kalaupun hantu ada tidak mungkin muncul disiang bolong begini. Ya, benar! Itu alasan bagus. Dan jangan lihat dengan tatapan begitu! HERO enggak gemetaran! Ini coman gara-gara pegel aja. Iya benar! Coba aja kalian jadi aku, dikira 'gak sakit di Smack Down tadi. Tidak, HERO tidak lemah sampai kalah melawan wanita. Dibanding jadi Malin Kundang kedua karena melawan mama?

Kreet.

"Hiii!" melompat bergidik, bersembunyi dibalik sofa, tangan kanan memegang sapu layaknya memegang pedang, membuat perlindungan.

'Tidak, tidak, itu bukan apa-apa, tenang Alfred, hanya angin yang menggerakkan jendela.' berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang ketar-ketir karena paranoid sendiri. Menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, melihat-lihat apa mungkin aman?

Melangkah mundur, namun naas. niat ingin kabur kekamar dan mengunci diri sambil meringkuk dibalik selimut, plus musik dari Walkman segera terbatalkan ketika dengan bodohnya dia menyenggol salah satu koleksi cermin mamanya.

Prang. Harusnya.

Setidaknya sekarang kita bisa melihat seorang tunggal Jones berusaha mati-matian menahan beban jatuhnya cermin sebesar lemari agar tidak menyentuh lantai. Seenggaknya sekarang dia bisa berpikir kalau nyawa salah satu cermin koleksi mamanya lebih berharga dari tangannya yang salah urat. Entah apa yang membuat istri dari keluarga Jones itu begitu _freak_ dengan benda berkilat licin yang bisa memantulkan refleksi diri itu, bisa dilihat dengan ruang khusus yang bisa jadi kamar cermin dadakan. Memang mamanya itu ibu tirinya Putri Salju apa?

Dia tidak mau tahu. Karena yang penting adalah bagaimana caranya supaya cermin yang beratnya nyaris menginjak 20 kilo itu tidak jatuh menimpanya terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya menjadi serpih. Apalagi cermin yang nilai beli dan jualnya bisa buat beli kapal feri. Sudah cukup sendi tulang badannya sakit, enggak mau lagi dibanting ala Back drop seperti tadi.

Hah, disaat begini dia benar-benar memikirkan tentang libur musim panasnya yang menyedihkan.

"Nggghhhh!" dia bersyukur selalu ke gym tiap tiga minggu sekali -yang bisa kita hitung sebulannya hanya muncul dua kali untuk bulan ini-, perlahan bisa dikembalikannya posisi cermin itu ketempatnya semula.

"Fuuh, benar-benar deh. Kenapa barang mahal begini taruh disini sih?"

Menatap pantul diri dihadapan. Memperhatikan tiap sudut dari cermin itu, mencari-cari keistimewaan dari seonggok cermin tua yang membuatnya mamanya menyayangi sangat cermin ini dibanding anaknya sendiri. Hiks.

"Apa sih bagusnya?" menatap ukiran-ukiran pada kayu, yang membentuk corak tanaman, yang secara tidak langsung ukiran itu tersusun atas beberapa huruf tulisan kecil-kecil, ukirannya begitu detail, belum lagi pemberian pelitur yang membuat sisi cermin yang membingkai tetap membuatnya baru. Titik indah yang selanjutnya adalah permata safir, amethyst, ruby, Emerald, berlian -yang entah asli atau tidak- dilima sisi yang tertempel, menambahkan kesan kuno namun fantastis, juga modern secara bersamaan. Dan cermin yang begitu mengkilap meski tidak dibersihkan sekalipun. Menghemat biaya pembersihan kaca.

—dikutip dari ceramah sang mama ketika memamerkan cermin kesayangannya ini. Terlalu sering diulang sampai akhirnya dia hafal sendiri.

Yah, tapi bagi seorang Alfred. F. Jones benda dihadapannya tak lebih dari benda yang bisa memantulkan bayangannya sendiri -selain harganya yang bisa membuat kaya mendadak.

'Bayangan, ya?'

Mengusap bidang yang licin, yang menghadapkannya dengan dirinya yang satu lagi dibaliknya. Sosok yang begitu mirip, sama, meski tak persis. Mengetuk-ngetuk dengan jarinya, seraya mendengus.

"Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan kalau memiliki saudara."

Tertawa meski tak ada yang lucu, terdengar gila berbicara sendiri dihadapan cermin. Rasanya seperti curhat dengan diri sendiri, atau kadang disebut mengoreksi diri.

"Yah, apa kupaksa mama saja lagi, supaya membuatkanku adik, y...?"

Kata-kata yang terhenti dan tidak akan pernah selesai. Karena sekejap matanya berkedip pemandangan dihadapannya berubah. Yang menjadi bayang dirinya menghilang, terganti dengan gerbang yang tengah terbuka perlahan, mengajaknya masuk dalam ruang asing yang seharusnya tidak ada.

/Kau datang./

"Ap...?"

/Kemarilah diriku./

"Siapa kau!"

Panik? Jelas. Tak ada yang tidak panik mendapati dirinya dalam tempat aneh dan suara-suara yang tidak jelas datang darimana padahal tidak ada orang, jangan bilang itu hantu. Tidaaak! Kalau bisa memohon, buat ini semua jadi mimpi. Pleaseeee. Lebih baik bermimpi tentang dirinya menjadi HERO penyelamat dibanding mimpi tidak jelas begini!

Namun, yang membuatnya lebih-lebih terkejut adalah... Sosok dihadapannya yang kontras hitam dibalik gerbang, tidak jelas. Tapi, perasaan mengatakan sosok itu mirip dengannya.

/Aku.../

"Gyaaaa!"

Perasaan tersedot mengerubunginya. Gelap gerbang dihadapan, menjadi terang putih yang membaur bersama sklera mata.

/...Aku.../

Yang tersisa hanyalah sayup suara. Sebelum pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

...adalah.

Kreet...

.

.

.

.

—**BLAM!**

.

.

Truk.

Sementara didunia sana hening tanpa ada satu pun eksitensi.

Selain ruang kosong, dan serpih kaca yang seharusnya tidak ada bertebaran, disekeliling cermin tempat terakhir anak tunggal rumah ini. Yang ditempat itu menggelinding sebongkah kilauan safir, yang terlepas dari sang induk. Menggantikan keberadaan dari yang telah hilang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: perlu masukin genre horror gak kesini? Kok kayaknya endingnya horror gitu. Btw, mamanya Al disini saya pake Fem!Canada, coman rmbutnya digerai, dan OOC sangat. *kebayang gak tuh Mattie nge Smack Down Al...***

**Bila ada kesalahan genre, tolong diberi tahu, saya akan menggantinya**

**Nee, untuk fic ini saya minta sarannya. **

**Thank's a Lot For You.**

**REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yak, jangan lempar saya karena telat sesangat-sangatnya publish chap yang ini. **

**Saya sedang tergila-gila sangat dengan Kingdom Hearts! ****Dan dengan senang hati menelantarkan fic ini sementara saya sibuk namatin Game, wuhuuu! ****Karena itu, mungkin -atau pastinya? Whatever?- bakal ada beberapa hal yang mirip KH-mungkin-****#gak pasti, tapi seengaknya ada referensi buat genre fantasy#****. Auuuh, Ventus, Roxy! Kyaa, RikuSo nya so sweeet! Donalddd! Lama tak mendengar suara cemprengmu sejak di Walt Disney Indonesia di Indosiar! Gue kangen sama tokohnya Walt Disney! Gue kangen ama para bebek-bebek, tikus-tikus,anjing-anjing, je-jangkrik-an yang bisa bicara ituuu! *gelundungan* kembalikan masa kecilku! Pluissss! hwahwahwa...*mewek***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Warning: **cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Terinspirasi dari komik coret-coret saya saat SMP yang terinspirasi dari komik MÄR milik Nobuyuki Anzai.

**Pairing: **Many Pairing Yaoi (masih belum yakin pairnya ada apa saja)

**Summary: **Bagi Alfred. F. Jones ini adalah musim panas yang luar biasa membosankan. Sekalipun dia tak pernah berpikir akan terjebak dalam dunia yang benar-benar familiar namun asing baginya. Yaoi. Setting AU.

**Opening Sound Track:** Simple and Clean (Remix) by Utada Hikaru

**Ending Sound Track: **Bring Me To Life by Evanescence

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Fuh..."<p>

Seulas senyum terpampang pada sepasang pipi agak tembam pemuda dengan blonde pendek membingkai. Violetnya memancarkan kepuasan akan sesi kerjanya yang sudah selesai. Menjemur pakaian.

"Ahhh, selesai juga. Tinggal memasak makan siang, setelah itu aku istirahat." ucapnya sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Bola matanya menengadah kelangit, menatapi arak awan yang putih terpadu dengan langit biru dikala mentari bersinar cerah. Menikmati sepi angin yang bertiup sejuk, mengembangkan pakaian-pakaian yang tengah dijemurnya. Memandangi sebuah bintang yang berkelip diatas sana.

'Eh, tunggu.'

Ngiiing!

'Bintang? Ada, ya bintang siang-siang?'

BRUAAAAAK!

Seulas senyum damai pada rona kemerahan hangat, bukti menikmati alam yang tengah berkicau. Berubah drastis 175 derajat memandang menjadi pucat keunguan mendapati bintang dilangit yang berubah menjadi meteor dan kenyataannya bahwa bintang jatuh itu adalah seekor mahluk kelebihan lemak yang bernafas dan hidup yang jatuh tepat MENIMPA tiang jemuran tempatnya menjemur pakaian.

Violet makin horror memandangi kain-kain putih yang berterbangan bebas diudara. Dan dengan saaangat perlahan kain-kain putih yang sudah bersih tak ternoda dan diberi pewangi itu jatuh ketanah. Yang berlumpur kalau mau ditambahkan.

"ARRRRGHHH! CUCIANKUUUU!"

Hei, Tiino, ada orang pingsan tuh.

"BINTANG JATUH BRENGSEEEEK!"

Waw, rupanya seorang Tiino juga bisa memasang wajah yang mengerikan sekaliber Berwarld! Tamatlah nyawa kalian wahai siapapun atau apapun dari wujud bintang jatuh.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Parallel Mirror**

_( Memantulkan sisi diri yang lain. Dunia yang sama. Namun, berbeda disaat bersamaan.)_

_._

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Another World Inspired by MÄR © Nobuyuki Anzai

Friendship, Family, Humor, Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy

Rated T (Might Change)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 2<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kaki dikepala. Kepala dikaki. Istilah yang tepat untuk posisi tidur kacau bak diterjang gempa. Dimana kaki dibantal, kepala nyaris jatuh kelantai. Seprai sudah tak jelas apa bentuknya. Kaki tangan bergerak-gerak gelisah, kepala toleh kiri kekanan panik. Dan banjir keringat disekujur tubuhnya. Bibir terus meracaukan igauan yang tidak jelas, terkadang kejang-kejang dalam tidurnya.

Entah apa yang dimimpikannya yang pasti jauh dari kata bagus.

"Uhh, Mama, jangan Shinning Wizard..."

Mimpi jadi samsak uji coba jurus baru? Mimpimu tidak elit sekali, Al.

"Uhh... Jangan yang dibagian situ... Ahhh!"

Entah kenapa racauan igaunya akan terdengar seperti cowok puber yang sedang mimpi basah sama pasangan homoan-nya di telinga orang lain yang mendengar. Apalagi yang beraliran Fujodanshi. Pasti mereka berpikir kalau dia yang ada 'dibawah'. Hhmmm. Ini hanya curcol numpang lewat author, kok.

"Ahhh...! Stop it mom!"

Bruk!

Mata terbuka membelelak ketakutan, nafas ngos-ngosan. Bibir meneriakkan permohonan ampun. Badan jatuh dengan sangat tak elitnya kelantai —ngangkang. Mimpi buruk yang berakhir buruk.

Berguling kelantai, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk. Kedua tangan menopang sisi tubuh, sebelah terangkat mengusap pada bagian dada, bermaksud menenangkan jantungnya yang bergerak lebih cepat dalam satuan detiknya. Bermimpi menjadi percobaan sasak gulat mama, bukan hal bagus untuk teman tidur.

"Hhh..." menghela nafas lega, mengusap peluh yang mengucur pada wajah dengan kedua tangan, mengusapnya kebagian atas. Rambut pirang yang rapi sedikit berantakan, basah oleh keringat, mata yang sewarna langit terlihat lebih jelas tanpa kacamata yang menempel. Jujur dia terlihat lebih keren sedikit dengan wajah bangun tidurnya.

"Ngg?" kok rasanya kamarnya sempit sekali, ya?

Menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, tangan menggaruk sebelah kepala. Perlu proses loading cukup lama sampai akhirnya kepalanya dapat menerima informasi, mengolah, kemudian menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi.

Mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi, Yak, Configurating System...

1%...

...20%...

Rekaman ingatan yang tersendat-sendat terputar dikepala. Liburan musim panas. Ditinggal sendiri dirumah. Menghajar papa yang dikira maling. Di smack Down mama. Terus kaca pecah...

Kaca? Benar juga, cermin itu. Gerbang. Suara orang.

Dirinya tersedot masuk.

Dia ditempat lain.

"!" tersentak sekali lagi. "A-aku dimana?" loading lama kau, Al.

Beranjak dari ranjang. Menjeblak jendela kamar kasar. Sinar matahari menyorot mata. Dan dihadapan... Terhampar padang luas, rerumputan hijau, langit pagi yang biru saling terpadu membentuk horizon, hutan kecil diseberang sana, pegunungan terbentang dibelakang. Cicit burung yang damai, kupu-kupu hinggapi bunga, angin berhembus semilir, rasanya seperti didalam Negeri Dongeng. Tidak ada bising klakson bersahutan. Tidak ada bombardir konstruksi jalan. Tidak ada asap knalpot jadi polusi yang menyebabkan bertambahnya pemanasan global dibumi. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Yang jadi panas bumi bukan dirinya ini.

Tidak ada kata mutiara papa yang sudah menjadi sarapan untuk telinganya. Tidak ada kemarahan mama yang menanggapinya. Apa yang terjadi dengan New York? Apa mereka tengah tenggelam dan berorasi secara revolusi? Sehingga sekarang negara yang katanya adalah Industri terbesar didunia menjadi desa damai nan tenteram pada zaman jadul begini? Dimana gedung tinggi bertingkat itu? Dimana toko hamburgernyaaaaa?

Dasar pemerintah sialan! Kalau mau berrevolusi toko hamburger jangan ikut dihilangkan! Bagaimana dirinya bisa hidup tanpa tumpukan ham diatas roti ditumpuk lagi dengan keju, selada, tomat dan bumbu mayonaise sebelum roti lagi ituu! Ini kiamaaat!

Sementara kita abaikan Alfred yang mencak-mencak sendiri dikamar orang. Ditempat lain. Tepatnya didapur rumah pasangan suami-suami bahagia SuFin kita bisa lihat sang suami merangkap istri alias Tiino Väinämöinen yang memasang tampang kusut plus awut-awutan sambil memasak makan siang —yang perlu diragukan rasa serta gizi yang terkandung didalamnya.

Crak!

Potongan wortel mental entah kemana. Pisau ditangan diayun-ayunkannya dengan sadis, menjadikan bahan makanan tak berdosa dan penuh vitamin itu hancur menjadi bentuk 'tak ada bentuknya' yang sangat artistik. Mencacah beringas —taktotaktok —crakcrokcrakcrok. Sementara bibirnya menggerutu nyaring —grmmblgrmmbl, ngedumel, kesal plus nggak terima.

Alasannya?

Pertama. Karena dia capek. Semua pekerjaan rumah tangga dia lakukan setiap hari. Dari menyapu, mengepel, me-lap jendela, cuci piring, membuat makanan, cuci baju (tidak pakai mesin), dan menjemur pakaian sampai dirinya bosan akan rutinitas itu!

Kedua. Entah kejatuhan bintang apa. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan dia jatuh dari tangga pas mengepel tadi, hari ini hari yang sial untuknya! Pakaian dan kain yang sudah susah payah dicucinya teronggok jatuh begitu saja ditanah. Dikarenakan sebuah bintang jatuh siang bolong yang ternyata adalah manusia obesitas —dia tidak mau tahu kenapa bisa— jatuh dari langit. Dan dengan enaknya mendarat diatas tiang jemuran, hingga para kain itu, terutama yang putih, berterbangan layaknya burung yang lepas dari sangkar, dan kemudian mendarat ditanah yang berlumpur. Dan karena itu terpaksa ia mencuci ulang. (INGAT! TANPA MESIN) capeknya dua kali lipat!

Ketiga. KENAPA BERWARLD MALAH PERGI DISAAT BEGINI! HINGGA DIA HARUS MENGANGKAT TIMBUNAN DAGING BERLEMAK BERWUJUD MANUSIA ITU SENDIRIAN KELANTAI DUA! Itu bukan capek lagi. Ya, Tuhann! Pinggangku mau patah mengangkatnya!

—BRUAK!

Seorang Tiino bukanlah orang yang akan tega meninggalkan begitu saja orang pingsan untuk terpanggang ditengah terik matahari siang. Meski semenyebalkan, semerepotkan, setak tahu malunya, dan seberat apapun massa orang yang ditolongnya. Memang pada dasarnya dia baik hati. Hahh, kenapa Tuhan menciptakannya dengan sifat seperti ini. Terkadang ia merasa sangat repot sendiri dengan hal itu. Ahh, takdir kali.

—Dzing!

Bum! Bum! Bum!

Ngomong-ngomong diatas ribut sekali? Jangan-jangan anak itu sudah bangun. Pikir Tiino. Entah dia yang memang koneksinya sedang lola, sama sekali tidak tanggap dengan getaran bak gempa yang dirasakannya tiap suara yang identik dengan kata 'hancur', rusak', 'binasa' terdengar.

KRAK!—

Mematikan kompor dan melepas celemek. Kemudian, berlari kecil menuju tangga lantai dua. Sedangkan hatinya komat-kamit sendiri.

DUAKH! BUK!

'Aku berharap kasurnya kuat. Kuharap dia ribut bukan karena jatuh dari kasur karena patah tidak kuat menahan beratnya... Dan, Tuhan! Kasur itu dibuat dari kayu yang mahaal!

—BLAAAAR!—

Suara ledakan ketika pintu kamar terbuka, asap mengepul, debu bertebangan. —truktruktruk—dan suara batu berjatuhan.

Atau yang lebih parah lagi, mendapati interior kamar tidurnya kini sudah berganti cat menjadi langit biru dan padang hijau, plus bercak macam tembok hancur dan jendela yang dinyatakan raib, juga beberapa barang dikamarnya rompal. —Intinya, kamarnya jebol.

"GYAAAAAA... —ukh!"

Oh, dan dari siapa teriakan itu? Pastinya bukan dari Tiino. Dia terlalu shock hingga hanya tersisa raga yang melongo dengan tampang cengo. Berdiri mematung dengan wajah tirus yang memutih, membisukan kosakatanya, sementara arwahnya melayang entah kemana.

"YOOO! TIINO! Hei, tadi aku melihat ada yang mau maling dirumahmu!"—menunjuk Alfred yang terbujur pingsan ditengah reruntuhan— "Dia kuat banget, aku sampai mau muntah terkena pukulannya!" —menunjuk perut dan pipi yang terluka— "Tapi, tenang saja dia sudah kuamankan! Berterima kasihlah pada Raja Skandinavian ini! Hahahahaha!" menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan tertawa lebar.

Angin bertiup dingin, hanya suara tawa dari pria berkapak itu yang menggema disekeliling latar.

Sekali lagi, Tiino merasa bahwa sifat keibuan bawaan dari lahirnya ini merepotkan— karena tidak bisa segera menghajar pria kambing yang membuat jebol kamarnya dan membiarkan tertawa nista menganggap dirinya pahlawan —masa bodoh dengan hubungan darah, satu tembakan dikepala belum tentu bisa menyembuhkan ketidakwarasannya—. Oh, tuhan. Kemana sisi jahatku kau sembunyikan disaat kubutuhkan?

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kita kembali kebeberapa menit lalu disaat semua masih tentram dan damai.<p>

Disuatu siang, seorang pria Denmark yang diketahui bernama Mathias Kohler —sikambing berkapak yang -sumpah-ribut-banget— tengah berpetualang menjelajahi setapak jalan, menuju rumah sepupunya yang manis nan baik hati—sekalian numpang makan siang, hehehe.

Ditengah perjalanannya, terdengar suara teriakan dari rumah sepupunya dikejauhan. Insting penyelamatnya bekerja, dia pun segera berlari. Ketika rumah sudah dipelupuk, dia melihat seorang asing yang tidak ia kenal tengah bergelagat aneh dijendela kamar —yang ia tahu kamar sepupunya.

"Karena itu, aku langsung mendobrak kamar Tiino dan menghajarnya dengan kapak —pakai ujung yang tumpul, kok— kusangka dia maling."

Berakhirlah kisah Perjalanan Si Kambing Denmark yang berujung pipinya terdapat cap tangan merah dan dirinya harus mengkerut dibawah tatapan sadis suami sepupunya diruang tamu layaknya narapidana yang diinterogasi.

Kapan Berwald datang? Pastinya, setelah Tiino menampar wajah Mathias keras-keras sambil menangis protes dan mendapati ada ribut-ribut juga bagian rumahnya hancur.

Terus, Alfred bagaimana? Sudah bangun dan diobati —tambah luka lagi dia—, dan dengan wajah masam, bibir monyong komat-kamit, duduk berdampingan dengan Mathias —yang dari tadi diacungkan jari tengahnya, diam-diam. Menunggu diinterogasi.

"K'n'p' k'u t'd'k m's'k l'w't p'nt' d'p'n?" tanya Berwald pada Mathias dengan aksen 'tidak jelas' nya.

"Hah? Hei, Ber, ngomong apa kumur-kumur? Bicara yang jelas."

"K'n'p t'd'k l'w't' p'nt'u?" ulangnya.

"Jangan pakai bahasa alien, dong! Bikin naik darah kalau bicara denganmu!"

"K'n'pa m'l'h k'mu y'ng m'r'h?"

Melihat tanda-tanda akan dimulainya perang dirumah, Tiino buru-buru menengahi.

"Sudah Mathias, Berwald bilang, 'kenapa kamu tidak masuk lewat pintu depan', maksudnya kenapa kau harus menghancurkan kamarku sementara jelas rumah ini punya pintu masuk?" ulang Tiino yang duduk disamping Berwald. Setidaknya dia sudah cukup tenang untuk sekedar menerjemahkan bahasa tidak jelas kekasihnya.

Menanggapi itu, Mathias hanya cengengesan, nyengir bego."Biar kelihatan lebih keren gitu, hehe." sungguh tipe orang yang minta digampar.

Alfred terdiam. Sedari tadi tiga orang disekelilingnya itu berdebat dia lebih memilih memerhatikan mereka. Wajah mereka. Sungguh sangat tidak asing. Dan seyakin-yakinnya, ia tahu ketiga orang ini.

Hanya yang ia herankan, kenapa mereka bersikap seolah mereka tidak mengenalnya. Meski tidak dekat, setidaknya mereka pasti tahu tentangnya, bukan?

Melirik pada Tiino —yang berwajah merana, mencoba menenangkan Mathias dan Berwald yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda bakal adu gulat—, dia itu —mirip— guru Matematikanya disekolah, dia lumayan populer —untuk jadi incaran— dikalangan siswi aneh macam Elizaveta. Entah mengapa? Mungkinkah karena sifat keibuannya dalam mengajar —ini yang jadi alasan kenapa satu sekolah menolak keras ketika ada rumor bahwa Tiino akan diganti. Hei, diajari sama Tiino sama dengan nilai bagus ditangan, tergantung anaknya juga, sih.

Dan —melirik sedikit pada Berwald— lelaki dengan sorot mata menyeramkan, wajah yang bikin anak-anak langsung pada ciut ketika disuruh berhadap-hadapan dengannya, sangat cocok jadi guru BP. Selain itu Mr. Oxenstierna disekolahnya juga memiliki kebiasaan dengan cara bicaranya yang tidak jelas. —oh, ya, ada kabar mereka nikah siri (by: Elizaveta Herdevary) , gak percaya sih, tapi melihat kejadian ini mungkin semua itu benar.

Dan sikambing berisik disampingnya, bukan hanya kenal, murid kelas tiga ini tidak jarang alias terlalu sering (plus kata banget ) adu bacot dengannya. Membanggakan siapa yang terhebat —berhubungan dengan kata 'aku', 'Hero', dan 'Raja pada zaman viking itu'—.

Yang berbeda mungkin hanya pakaian yang dikenakannya. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan terlihat ribet —dimata Alfred yang hanya memakai T-Shirt dan Jeans— dengan kain macam jubah dililitkan—Yang dipakai Berwald dan Mathias—. Seperti pakaian para yang ada di game RPG masa kolonial yang sering dimainkannya.

Pakaian yang cukup aneh bila dilihat dari sudut pandang sebagian masyarakat New York —karena akan terlihat bahwa orang itu sedang adalah dari masa lalu. Pikirnya.

Kesimpulannya ini bukan dunia yang ia tahu. Memang mirip. Tapi, berbeda.

Terlepas dari lamunan Alfred, ditengah racauan seorang Mathias, Berwald sedarinya memandangi Alfred dengan pandangannya yang menakutkan —pastinya—. Mungkin bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan anak ini? Atau ada alasan lain? Mungkin.

"D'n, k'u?" tanyanya tak lama.

Sebuah suara yang membuatnya lepas dari lamunan. Alfred melihat ketiga orang disekelilingnya tengah memasang mata menatap lekat kepadanya, menelitinya seakan dia sebuah barang mahal yang dijual terbatas waktu grosiran.

"Eeeh..." dilihati begitu cukup bisa membuat Alfred yang tergolong anak ribut menjadi kikuk. 'Uhh, ada apa denganmu Al? Bersikaplah seperti biasa!'

"Tiino bilang kau jatuh dari langit, benar?" potong Mathias.

"Hah? Aku tidak tahu kalau begitu. Yang kuingat saat aku bangun aku sudah disini."

"N'm'm'?"

"Hah?" —sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang ditanyakan, tapi jawab saja—"Alfred. Alfred .F. Jones."

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan apa yang kau ingat, mungkin kami bisa bantu?"

Alfred pun menjelaskan bagaimana bosannya ia sendirian dirumah ketika matahari bersinar terik diluar dan anak-anak remaja lainnya bersenang-senang, bagaimana ia mendapat tabokan cinta dari sang Mama karena sudah menganggap papanya maling dan menghajarnya — "Kalau begitu karma, dong." celetuk Mathias lagi, dan mendapat jeweran dari Tiino— tidak mempedulikan perkataan Mathias, Alfred melanjutkan dengan berapi-api bagaimana tidak adilnya ketika disuruh membereskan pecahan cermin ulah papanya. —"Itu kan salahmu sendiri." dan terdengar bentakan Tiino.—

Tapi, anehnya tidak ada pecahan kaca didalam sana dan ketika mendekati sumber permasalahan dari semua insiden yang menimpanya —berwajah seperti mau nangis—, gantinya ada sebuah gerbang aneh yang terpantul dalam cermin,—Tiino sedikit menahan nafas— dan suara aneh yang memanggilnya seakan dia adalah orang yang dicari —sejenak berhenti berkata, berpikir apa perlu menceritakan kejadian selanjutnya—... Juga... Seseorang yang —firasatnya bilang —mirip dengannya.

—Berwald berjenggit, semakin menatap tajam pada Alfred. Mathias tak memberikan reaksi apapun, hanya diam mendengarkan. Tapi, tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dan setelah itu, seperti yang mereka tahu, dia terdampar disini. Ditempat asing yang ia yakin adalah dunia yang berbeda dengan dunianya.

Selesai. Alfred menunggu bagaimana tanggapan setelah mendengar ceritnya yang terkesan tidak masuk akal untuk diproses dalam memori otak manusia itu. Tapi, itu lah yang terjadi padanya. Apa yang perlu disembunyikan?

Sekian detik dilalui suasana bernama hening, sampai Tiino akhirnya angkat bicara pertama kali,"Kalau dipikir-pikir itu mustahil." ucapnya tersenyum miris.

"Itu seperti petualangan fantasi bocah ingusan." tanggap Mathias mengejek —dibagian ini Alfred ingin segera menonjok mukanya, tapi ditahan. Jaga image, ini dirumah orang. —kalau diluar baru kuhabisi dia. Pikirnya—

"K'l'u k'u k't'k'n p'd' 'rang l'in, m'r'ka p'sti t'd'k 'kan p'rc'y'." —tidak jelas dia ngomong apa, tapi pastinya juga tanggapan negatif—

Mendengar semua kemungkinan menjadi nol. Alfred mendesah, mengerang frustasi. 'Sudah kuduga mereka tidak akan percaya. Argggh! Apa artinya aku tidak bisa pulang?'

Tiino melirik Berwald, mencoba menyampaikan isyarat dengan matanya. Memang Alfred telah merepotkannya —merubuhkan tiang jemuran hingga akhirnya dia harus mencuci ulang semua pakaian. Pinggang encok karena mengangkatnya kelantai dua, sudah tahu beratnya nauzubillah. Dan bertengkar dengan Mathias yang mengorbankan nyawa kamar tidurnya —jebol (sebenarnya 90 persennya itu ulah Mathias, tapi Alfred tetap ada andil dengan melemparkan meja hingga patah jadi dua)— tapi, dilihat dari ceritanya Alfred tidak punya tempat untuk pulang. Dan tidaklah manusiawi mengusir seseorang begitu saja (selain itu dia masih harus bertanggung jawab membetulkan kamarnya).

'—apalagi disaat begini.'

Selain itu, Tiino merasa dia tidak berbohong.

"..." Berwald terdiam, —memang pada dasarnya Berwald lemah dengan kekasihnya yang satu ini.

"T'p', s't'd'kny' k'mi b'sa m'ngangg'pm' t'rs'sat d'tm'p't as'ng. K'u b'leh t'nggal d's'n' s'mp'i k'u m'nem'k'n p't'njuk t'm'ptm' p'lang."

"A—h, terima kasih."

Tersenyum, menatap kekasihnya. Membuat yang ditatap sedikit bersemu merah, sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Tiino mengalihlan pandangya pada Alfred.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong kau mau ganti baju? Kupikir kau tidak punya baju ganti." usulnya beranjak dari sofa. "Kau pakai saja baju lama Berwald, pasti pas."

"Hehe, baiklah pak guru!"

"Pak guru?"

"Ahh, bukan. Lupakan saja. Hanya selip dikit. Hahaha..." 'Ini gawat, aku malah mengira dia pak Tiino.'

Sebuah seringai terpampang sepeninggal dua orang lainnya diatas. Dalam hening itu Mathias terkekeh, melirik pada Berwald yang bersikap tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya.

" 'Bila mengatakan pada orang lain, pasti mereka tidak percaya.' Tapi beda kenyataan lagi bila mengatakannya pada 'kita', heh?" dengusnya sinis. "Kau percaya ceritanya?" jempol mengarah pada tempat kosong dimana Alfred berada tadinya.

"50%." Jawabnya. Berwald membetulkan letak duduknya. Sebelum melanjutkan. "R'aks'ny' t'r'l'l' 'n'h 'nt'k' s'or'ng y'ng t'rd'mp'r d'dmens' l'in." lanjutnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pakai bahasa alien, ikan kaleng!" sengit Mathias. Mencibir kesal.

'Yah, tapi benar juga apa katanya.' melirik pada tangga yang meninggalkan jejak keberadaan dua orang yang berada pada lantai dua. Tangan terangkat mengatup hidung dan bibirnya, bersangga kepala pada satu tangan.

'Seakan dia sudah lama berada disini. Atau—memiliki ingatan yang terkait dengan dunia ini. Selain itu —'

Kening berkerut, geram gemelutuk gigi. Safir berkilat tajam, dalam hening alam sadarnya yang dominan.

TikTik. Sejenak terlalui dalam sunyi, cekam menjadi atmosfer. Berwald hanya membisu, menatap sosok yang biasa hyper itu terdiam dalam pikirannya. —dalam kemarahannya, kalau mau dibilang jujur.

"Ng'm'ng-ng'm'ng, ad' ur's'n 'pa k'u k'm'ri?" mencoba memecah atmosfer kelam, dimulai dengan percakapan enteng. Mathias mendongak, menepuk dahinya, merasa bodoh —untuk pertama kalinya— karena melupakan hal penting. "Aaaah, benar juga~" tangannya meraba kantung dibalik terusan auburn yang dipakai. Meraih sejumlah map yang terikat rapi dengan tali.

"Ini." lemparnya.

Meraih tumpukan map pada meja, membuka ikatannya, membacanya satu. Dan terkejut wajah keras itu kemudiannya. "Ini..."

"Seperti yang kau tahu..." seringai jahil terpoles. "Aku sudah berbaik hati mengantarkannya padamu, heh. Nanti bicarakan saja sisanya dengan Tiino... Dan untuk anak itu" menoleh sebentar, memastikan mereka yang diatas tidak mendengar, "Akan kubicarakan dengan Norge."

Hanya anggukan yang diterima Mathias.

"Yaah, sementara tampung saja dulu dia disini. Kasihan juga kalau membiarkannya terlunta-lunta ditempat asing. Nah, makan, makan~." beranjak dari kursi, sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya tanda ia kelaparan.

Melihat itu, sekejap mata Berwald menajam —diiringi dengan sound effect 'CLING'— cepat tangannya meraih lengan Mathias, menahan lajunya menuju dapur.

"Aduh!"

"M'th'as."

'Hek!' tersedak ludah sendiri menatap wajah sangar yang menariknya.

"J'ng'n c'b'-c'b' k'bur, k'u m's'h h'r's m'mb't'lk'n k'mar T'ino y'ng k'u h'nc'rk'n." deliknya sangar.

'Cis, kupikir dia lupa.'—"Arrrrhh! berisik kau ikan kaleng bisu! Jangan memerintahku, biarkan aku makan."

"Hm, ak' ak'n tag'h, n'nti."

"Gah! Dasar Kaleng ikan!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>**oOo.**

* * *

><p>"Sudah kuduga cocok!"<p>

Seruan senang keluar dari mulut Tiino menatap Alfred yang menjadi hasil karyanya.

Kini Alfred mengkenakan turtleneck biru muda dengan sambungan resleting tidak sampai leher, sebuah rompi coklat—sayang bukan jaket bomber, seperti jaket kesayangannya, ihiks— tergantung tanpa terkancing. Ditangan kanannya tersemat handband merah miliknya. Sementara kedua tangannya memakai sarung tangan buntung hitam. Celana kain 3/4 hitam. Sementara, sepatu sneakersnya tidak diganti —tidak ada yang cocok untuknya.

Alfred menatap pakaian barunya. 'Lumayan juga.' pikirnya. Berlapis-lapis, tidak sesimpel pakaiannya, tapi karena mengingat udara cukup sejuk, tidak masalah untuknya.

"Untuk sementara kau pakai ini saja. Aku akan carikan pakaian lama Berwald yang lain." Ucap Tiino melipat kembali pakaian yang dikeluarkan. "Kau boleh tinggal disini. Untuk sementara kita akan cari cara untuk memulangkanmu."

Mengangguk senang. "Ya, baiklah!"

Mungkin tidak akan apa-apa. Sementara ini aku nikmati saja dunia ini. "Hehe." tawanya kecil.

DRAPDRAPDRAPDRAPDRAP!

BRAK!

"TIINO! MANA MAKANANNYA!" seiring dengan pintu masuk bertemu tembok hingga retak, Mathias muncul diambang dengan wajah frustasi gak dikasih nasi.

"Ah, aku lupa! Aku tinggalkan begitu saja!" Tiino segera beranjak, dan lari kearah dapur.

Melihat Berwald memakai celemek, dan kelihatannya dia melanjutkan masakan Tiino yang sempat terlupa. "Ahh, Ber, biar aku yang masak!" paksanya mengambil celemek yang satu lagi.

"T'd'k 'pa-'pa, k'u 'st'r'hat s'ja." dorong Berwald hingga Tiino terduduk di kursi.

"Ta-tapi..." berusaha berdiri lagi.

Melihat kekeraskepalaan kekasihnya, Berwald menatap Tiino dengan pandangan khasnya. "Hngg..."

"Hiiii! Iyaa, iyaaa!" terbirit-birit Tiino menempatkan pantatnya lagi dikursi dimeja makan. Kelihatannya cinta tetap sulit untuk menghilangkan rasa takut pada pandangan tajam kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

"Ahhh! Itu dagingku kambing! Makan rumput saja sana!"

"Siapa yang bilang itu dagingmu, mahluk obesitas!"

"Kau sudah makan 5 paha ayam!"

"Kau sendiri menghabiskan daging sapinya! Hei, Tiino! Keluarkan bir!"

"Hwaaa, maaf pa —eh, Berwald!"

"Gendut! Itu supku!"

"Kambing! Yang kau makan itu mie-ku!"

"..."

Berwald hanya bisa menatap sangar. Sementara Tiino hanya bisa tersenyum kecut menjadi penonton pertarungan makan —yang dibumbui makian dan sendok, garpu, juga gelas —dua mahluk ribut kurang kasih sayang ini. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau setiap hari —kali 3x waktu makan— selalu seperti ini.

Melihat porsi makan Afred (plus Mathias) —yang bisa bikin gaji didompet langsung ti'is. Tiino jadi berpikir ulang tentang pemikirannya. Apa benar, ya, menampung anak itu disini?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: aneh, ya? Arrrh! saya gak mu komen apelagi. Seiring waktu fic ini mungkin akan menghilangkan humornya dan beralih ke hurt/comfort *DZIKK!* hweee, saya emang susah bikin humorrrr. TT^TT! PLUIS HELEP MIH SAUDARA SEJAWATKU ! agar aku tak mengecewakan kalian! Huhuhu.**

**Seluk beluk dunia ini belum digambarkan secara jelas, karena tokoh penting yang akan menerangkan dunia ini belum muncul.. hayyoo, siapa aja tokoh yang berperan sebagai semacam guidenya Alfred? Nanti tak kasih bonus pairing deh. Hehehe.**

**For Reviewers:**

**Miss. Lavender Calesta: **hooo, makasih telah meripiu. Ehh, sama kayak fic buatanmu. Kenapa gak dipublish aja, aku yakin menarik. Makasih ripiunya.

**Aiko no Nyo to Clover Project: **Aiko: sesama penggemar MAR? Auhh, cerita itu emang keren. Nobuyuki Anzai adalah inspiren pertamaku dalam dunia peranime-an! EHHH, KENAPA? KAMU GAK SUKA Alfred? Terus maunya siapa? Ngg, saya coman make canada versi cewe sebage ibunya Al. Tapi, disini bakal muncul canada yang co juga kok. #GAK MUNGKIN AKU MENGHILANGKAN COWOK IMUT- IMUT EN SOCUTE ITU DARI FANFICKU!# nggg, genrenya bisa ditambah dan dikurangi sesuai keperluan. Aduhh mbakk, ampun mbak, saya belum mau mati jangan bunuh saya. Nanti nih fic gak selese, looo. Bunuhnya ntar aja kalo nih fic dah selese, ya? tapi sebelum itu saya akan minggat jauh-jauh dari kampung rambutan ke perapatan munjul (lho?) terus nyemplung ke kolong jembatan, hidup mewah disana. (hah?)

Kazumi: oucch, kenapa kamu mukul pake kayu? Kenapa gak sekalian aja pake batu, tiang besi? Atau tembak aja sekalian pake RPG, wihhhh, maknyus tenan... ahh, bener saya salah tulis! Gomen, gomen, authornya gak teliti. Ngetiknya pas lagi ngambang dikali sihh, makannya error. Terimakasih ripiunya kalian berdua!

**RikuSena: **bener bangeettt! Alviss-chan emang mantanku yang paling kereeen, cakep, uawaaah! Eh, eh, kira-kira suka gak dengan pair RolandxAlviss #dihajar# soalnya mereka sama-sama kena kutuk sih...

OOT! Back to answer Review!

Wakwakwakwak! Mencerminkan saya sangat itu all! Lagi libur tuh enakan gegulingan dikasur sambil makan krupuk! Sambil pegang psp, dan Ol, beuhhh, gak ada duanya deh! Apa lagi kalau ruangannya ber-AC. Auhhh, mantap sudahhh! Libur is SANTAI! Hahahaha! Eh, sapa cewek malang yang gak punya mata itu? *digampar* random aja kok, aku gak niat mereka dijadiin pair. *soalnya ada satu reviewer yang niat banget ngerequest USUK* *bisikbisik*

Heeee, pasif agresif? Ouhhh.. entah kenapa kata-kata itu membuat adegan very kinky Mattie bertebaran dikepala! Ahhhh, so hot~ *bocah mesum*. Papanya sapa? Hmmm, sapa yah? Sapa yahhh? Yaaahhhhhh? Silakan tebak! Ini termasuk pair crack yang saya pikirkan. Hekhekhekhek. Yang narik al kecermin siapa? Mattie? Uhhm, gak tau deh. Baca aja!

**Aiko-Chan Lummierra: **nah ini! Reviewer nista saya tapi senantiasa yang selalu mengharapkan USUK! Cermin mamanya kenapa? dibahas dichepie depann, depan, depan,depannya lagi! *itu juga kalau inget* *dibalang torpedo* hohohoho, tapi nginget Canada pernah ngehancurin gedung putih, aku yakin sebenanya Mattie itu mengerikan dalamnya, coman belum keliatan aja topengnya. Hehehhe. Madeline? Terima aja deh. Kabar Fate Line? Kayaknya aku dah upload 2 chap sebelum aplod chap yang fic ini deh. Jadi gak usah dibalang saya ya.

**Shinju Ageha: **saya turut berduka cita atas HP-mu yang malang. Kena kecelakaan apa dia? Wajib USUK dan PruCan? Kayaknya Prucan mau aku buat tragis lagi deh. Hehehhe...! WUHUUUU! HIDUP TRAGIS!

Oh, ya? kenapa kamu gak bisa disms? Ada kendala, ada masalah? Wat happen? *basa inggris jeblok*

**Thank's a Lot For You**

**REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: karena mumet tentang FL, saya lanjutin ini aja deh. Kepotong sama ide fic baru, hadehhhhh. Jadi gak fokus bikinnya deh. Chapter ini ada beberapa hint yang nyangkut ke anime lain. Coba tebak apa saja~**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Terinspirasi dari komik coret-coret saya saat SMP yang terinspirasi dari komik MÄR milik Nobuyuki Anzai.

**Pairing:** Many Pairing Yaoi.

**Summary:** Bagi Alfred. F. Jones ini adalah musim panas yang luar biasa membosankan. Sekalipun dia tak pernah berpikir akan terjebak dalam dunia yang benar-benar familiar namun asing baginya. Yaoi. Setting AU. Random Yaoi.

**Opening Sound Track:** Simple and Clean (Remix) by Utada Hikaru

**Ending Sound Track:** Bring Me To Life by Evanescence

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

Laut biru yang tenang. Angin sepoi-sepoi, tidak ada ombak, kapal pun meluncur perlahan, santai, tenang. Burung laut berkaok seperti gagak saat senja. Matahari hangat nan bersahabat. Ditambah dengan pemandangan paduan biru langit dan pantulannya, duduk-duduk diatas geladak kapal sembari ongkang-ongkang kaki serta secangkir teh ranum hangat, bagi —menyatakan dirinya— bajak laut yang bertingkah seperti seorang gentleman tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada ini.

Santai, tenang. Tanpa suara bising bacotan awak kapalnya yang ribut dengan masalah ini itu. Tanpa perintah kakaknya dikediamannya nun jauh disana. Tanpa ada pesta gila-gilaan seperti yang terjadi tadi malam. Dan tanpa teriakan a—

"OUU! JERK ARTHUR!"

—dik sialan yang entah bagaimana bisa menyusup masuk kekapalnya, sehingga dengan berat hati membawanya serta keperjalanan — karena tidak mungkin membawanya balik kerumah hanya untuk mendapati dirinya diamuk kakak-kakaknya karena kabur dari rumah, hell.

"Berisik, git! Kau mengganggu acaraku!"

"Acara apaan, dari tadi kulihat kau cuma santai-santai sambil minum teh. Gak cocok tahu, jerk!"

"Aku tidak peduli pendapatmu, sebaiknya kamu punya alasan sampai kau harus menganggu acara minum tehku. Atau memilih kukurung kau diruang bawah tanah, git."

"Enggak mau! Disana gelap, bau, banyak nyamuk, suka terdengar suara aneh lagi! Heh, Jerk, aku membawakanmu ini, nih!" ucap Peter sembari menunjukkan sebuah gulungan kayu ditangannya. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Arthur menerima benda itu, membuka isinya, mendapati secarik kertas dan membacanya.

Peter memperhatikan perubahan raut alis kakaknya yang makin merenggut keatas —jelas si jerk Arthur itu heran.

"Darimana kau dapatkan ini?" tanya Arthur kemudian.

"Ng? Ah, aku dapat dari seekor burung elang —mungkin— yang hinggap digeladak belakang. Tapi, elangnya aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Ah, ya dia...—" —BRAATSSS—

Sejalur angin yang cepat memotong lajur diantara keduanya hingga Peter tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Emerald yang hanya satu itu, mendongak keatas hanya untuk mendapati seekor burung pemangsa mengarungi angkasa biru.

"Ah, burung yang itu, jerk!" tunjuk Peter. Namun, kelihatannya sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Jerk, kenapa kau?"

Karena begitu terfokus pada warna api yang membelah cakrawala. Dengan ekor yang berkobar indah, seakan menarik dirinya untuk tersedot mengikuti arah lajunya.

'—Phoenix.'

Yang dalam legenda dia adalah keabadian. Burung yang terlahir kembali dari abu sendiri ketika dirinya terbakar mati.

"Peter, perintahkan yang lain untuk membelokkan laju kita." memberikan perintah, meski mata masih bercermin pada sosok abadi yang makin menjauh eksitensinya.

"Hah, kenapa?"

"Cepat!"

"Iya! Iya! Jangan marah-marah kenapa, sih. Huh!"

Peter pun berbalik dan berlalu, meninggalkan sosok piawai sang pemimpin yang memandang kembali sebuah kertas ditangannya.

"..."

Yang mengundang sebuah tatap datar pada hijau memandangi kata-perkata yang tertulis disana.

"Kita pergi...—"

Sepoi angin terasa menyesakkan, hanya disekitar sosok yang masih berdiri sendiri sembari memegang kertas —yang perlahan hancur tersayat tak bersisa— ditangannya.

"... Ke '_**Nascadh **__**O**__**ielán **_'."**[1]**

Helai yang tak hancur, melayang memunggungi sang penjajah laut, tersingkap diatas kayu dibawah mentari.

Dimana secarik inisial tertulis diatas gambar burung dalam legenda.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Parallel Mirror**

_( Memantulkan sisi diri yang lain. Dunia yang sama. Namun, berbeda disaat bersamaan.)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Another World Inspired by MÄR © Nobuyuki Anzai

Friendship, Family, Humor, Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy

Rated T (Might Change)

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Apa yang terjadi jika sebuah kendaraan macam mobil, motor, dan segala jenis atau spesies kendaraan lain sekalipun tidak mendapatkan bahan bakar yang menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

Bagi kalian yang memiliki kendaraan bermotor atau bermobil pastinya tahu yang terjadi. Yang tidak punya, kasihan deh, jangan mau deh ama orang kere.

Yak, mereka akan mogok. Mogok dalam artian tidak mau jalan. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan jika kalian dalam keadaan genting yang mengharuskan diri untuk cepat-cepat pergi, tapi terhambat karena bensin habis. Apalagi bila berhenti ditengah jalan sementara pom bensin —atau bensin eceran kalau yang mau cari murah— masih bermil-mil jaraknya, dan mengharuskan kalian mendorong kendaraan nista yang kadang tidak tahu waktunya minta jatah. Sangat terbantu jika yang didorong adalah kendaraan ringan macam motor, lain halnya dengan kendaraan macam mobil, bus atau bahkan truk, belum kemungkinan yang gandeng 2. Atau 3. Mendorongnya? Go to hell.

Dan itulah yang dirasakan seorang tokoh utama kita.

Sekedar pemberitahuan lagi, sang tokoh utama tidaklah sedang menjadi majikan kendaraan yang nasibnya sedang apes karena mobil mogok dan harus mendorongnya ditengah jalan tol dan membuat kesempatan terjadinya tabrakan beruntun. Tidak, karena sang tokoh kita yang tampan dan macho (karena lemak) ini tengah mengalami masa-masa dimana tubuhnya bertransformasi menjadi boneka tak bergerak layaknya mobil kehabisan bensin dikarenakan perutnya meraung ganas, tubuh kejang-kejang, bibir gatal hingga liur menetes dan memproduksi banjir akibat tak diberi bahan bakar yang seharusnya dan sepatutnya diasumsi oleh sistem pencernaannya.

Bagi seorang Alfred. F. Jones, tak memakan tumpukan roti, selada dan ham yang dibumbui mayonaise dalam kurun waktu 1x24 jam, sama dengan kematian.

Lihat bagaimana kondisinya sekarang. Kepala tertekuk diatas meja, muka plongo dipasang, sementara liur menggenang disudut mulut. Sangat jelas dia teler. Dan jika orang yang rambutnya memutih disebut albino. Dia cocok disebut sebagai monster tepung. Dari atas sampai bawah sama sekali tak berwarna, sudah hampir bisa disamakan dengan warna susu basi. Dan coba toel dia. Tidakkah dia seperti sampah kertas yang melayang tertiup angin.

DUAKH!

Sungguh kaki siapa itu yang kurang ajar menendangnya yang tengah diambang kematian ini.

"Heh, bocah obesitas, jangan seenaknya kau tidur, sementara sang Raja ini membetulkan rumah!"

Si kambing tidak tahu diri. Harusnya dia tahu.

Menggeram penuh dendam, benci, amarah, apapun. Dan semua itu ditumpahkan dalam delikan tajam yang diberikan pada Mathias yang hanya terkekeh-kekeh saja. Oh, seandainya dirinya masih memiliki bahan bakar cukup sudah kuhajar-remuk-lempar-ikat-kubur dia dihalaman belakang dipasangi nisan bertuliskan 'Disini terkubur jelmaan kambing bernama Mathias Kohler' dengan taburan bunga bangkai.

"Heh, kenapa kau? Kelaparan menunggu makan siang?"

Ya, dia memang kelaparan. Sayangnya dia tidak sedang menunggu makan siang.

"Aku mau Hamburger!" teriaknya galau, berdiri siap menghajar Mathias yang tengah memanggul cangkul bekas menguruk semen.

Makan siang itu tidak akan cukup meski nanti Tino membuat berton-ton daging, atau ayam, atau mie, atau makanan apapunlah yang akan tersedia nanti. Tidak! Dia mau hamburgeeeerrrr!

Dan semua itu diteriakkannya sambil mewek didepan Mathias yang hanya bisa bengong melihat bocah obesitas didepannya membanjir airmata sambil menendang telak perut Mathias hingga terjengkang.

Oh, ya. Dia ditendang ya?

"AWWW! Gendut sialan, beraninya kau menendang seorang Raja!" reaksimu sangat telat Mathias.

"Memang kau tahu apa penderitaanku, masih mending kamu bisa makan rumput diluar!"

"Seorang raja selalu makan-makanan mewah!"

"Hamburger itu yang nomor satuuuu! Aku bisa mati kalau tidak ada itu! Hwaaaa!"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kelezatan bir!"

"Aku mau milk shake!"

"...!"

"...!"

...

"..." mari kita tinggalkan dua bocah ababil yang tengah adu mulut —yang entah kenapa— menyambung tentang enaknya santapan kesukaan mereka— dan siap mengambil posisi adu gulat didalam rumah —yang memungkinkan akan menghancurkan isinya seperti apa yang terjadi pada kamar Tino bila tidak dihentikan. Pikir Tino yang mengintip mereka dari balik dapur.

"Hauuuu, kumohon jangan berkelahi lagi...( sudah cukup tadi pagi kalian menghancurkan ruang makan, jangan menambah biaya perbaikan rumah lagi —melirik pada biaya alat bangun ditangannya—)." Tangisnya miris.

Ditengah keganasan perang yang semakin memuncak, bagi Tino, sosok sang suami yang lebih menyeramkan dari beruang Grizly —tatapannya, maksudnya— yang muncul menghantikan adu gulat gratisan diruang tamu rumahnya, bagai seorang pahlawan yang sangat didambakan para wanita.

"H'nt'kan k'l'an b'rd'a."

Alfred bersumpah untuk bisa mengendalikan dirinya bila berdekatan dengan Berwald. Sehingga ia tidak perlu mengambil gerakan memeluk orang yang didekatnya tiba-tiba karena kaget —yang diasumsikan orang terdekatnya saat ini adalah sikambing Mathias.

Kalau Alfred mau sedikit menelaah, Mathias pun berpikiran sama —dimana sekarang mereka mengambil posisi saling berpelukan layaknya empat badut warna ungu, hijau, kuning dan merah tontonan Author waktu masih ingusan dan menganggap kalau bayi itu lahir dari matahari —dan meringkuk disudut layaknya gadis perawan berhadapan dengan seorang pembunuh sadis.

"Ma-mau apa kau memelukku! Dasar kambing homo, lepaskan!"

"Siapa yang memelukmu? Kau yang duluan memelukku!"

"Uwahhh! Aku harus mandi! Bau kambing!"

"Argh, tanganku bisa patah dipeluk gajah macam dia!"

Dan adu gulat siap dimulai (lagi).

"K'b'l'ng h'nt'k'n."

Diam.

Menghela nafas. Berwald menggulirkan matanya menatap Alfred —yang langsung mundur selangkah.

"Alfr'd." panggilnya.

"Ee...e, ya? Ada apa butuh bantuan HERO?" mulai lagi dia.

"Ak' t'd'k k'nal s'ap' h'ro, s'kar'ng k'u 'kut 'ku k'kot'."

"Heh?"

"Apa?"

"K'u ik't ak' k'kot'." ulang Berwald sekali lagi dan mengundang amukan seorang Mathias yang langsung menggebrak meja tak bersalah.

"Apa! Jadi sementara aku membetulkan rumah, anak ini akan bersenang-senang diluar sana dengan para gadis dan minum bir!"

Ngg, Mathias, yang kau ucap itu bukannya ciri-ciri bar, ya?

"Ak' t'd'k b'lang b'g'tu. L'g'p'la d'a 'kut u'ntuk m'mb'nt'k'."

"Aku tidak terimaaaaaa! Aku ikut kekotaaaaaa!"

"K'u b'ntu T'no m'mb't'lkan r'mah."

"Kenapa aku harus, sementara anak ini tidak!"

"K'ren' d'a 'kan 'kut d'ng'nku." singkat, tidak jelas, dan sulit diterjemahkan.

"Hahahaha, itu benar. Lakukan tugasmu sendiri kambing!"

"Obesitas racun dunia! Kupenggal kau dengan kapakku!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa melukai HERO!"

"H'nt'kan k'l'an b'rd'a."

"Sudah hentikaaaaaannnnn! Bisakah kalian tidak memperlambat waktu agar urusan ini bisa cepat selesai?"

Sekian menit mendengar pertengkaran mulut —yang walau sudah berhenti selalu ada alasan untuk memulainya lagi— membuat kupingnya lama-lama gerah juga. Hhh, Tino benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan semua yang terjadi sejak dirinya bernapas 2x24 jam setelah insiden bintang jatuh tersebut. Badannya benar-benar remuk menghadapi tingkah dua mahluk yang —tak tahu diri— sudah menghancurkan rumahnya.

Belum lagi biaya makan mereka yang nauzubillah. Apa Tuhan tengah menghukumnya dengan memberi cobaan gaji habis diawal bulan?

Dan selama dirinya meratapi nasib dia baru sadar kalau Berwald dan Alfred sudah tak ada dihadapannya. —Juga mendapati seorang Mathias yang sedang meringkuk pundung sembari menusuk-nusuk lantai dengan ujung kapak. ("Tidaaaaakk, lantaikuuu!")

"Err, Mathias." takut-takut mendekati sosok yang berlumur asap ungu tersebut.

"Dasar ikan kaleng, pelit, nyeremin, tukang perintah. Beraninya dia menyuruh Raja mengerjakan pekerjaan babu."

Setidaknya itulah yang didengar Tino dari grundelan sepupunya. —dia hanya bisa pasang muka plongo menanggapinya. Bingung harus bagaimana.

—Kraus.

"Suruh saja dia makan rumput dihalaman belakang —Krauskraus—."

Ah, benar juga. Kebetulan rumput liar di kebunnya sudah tinggi. Eh, tunggu...

"Itu kan tidak mungkin, Mathias itu manusia...! Ah, Erik! Sejak kapan kau disini? Dan kenapa kau makan kuekuuu!"

Hening. Angin bertiup. —Krauskraus— dan Puffin itu berkaok.

"Aku menggantikan Norge, mengurus si kambing berkapak itu. Dia akan bertemu -entah-siapa-aku-tidak-peduli." tunjuknya pada Mathias yang beralih profesi dengan menanami jamur dilantai rumah.

"Begitu." hela Tino, "Tumben, tidak biasanya kau mau menuruti kakakmu."

"Memang tidak, aku kesini ingin makan camilan."

Bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan dari belakang kepala Tino. Dengan santainya lelaki puffin itu duduk berbekal toples kue kedua —yang Tino tahu, tadi toples itu ada dilemari makan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa rumahmu hancur?"

Salah topik Erik. Kalau sekarang Tino berwajah seperti orang nelangsa dan mengambil napas lebih panjang dari normal dan menghembus keras-keras dan meracau seperti komponen robot yang aus, itu adalah salahmu —yang dengan santai, tanpa tahu apa-apa, sambil makan pula, mengangkat ingatan kelam oleh apa-apa yang dilakukan para perusuh yang sialnya —harus— bertandang dirumahnya.

"Haaaaahahaha, tidak kenapa-kenapa, kook... Enggak ada yang spesial... cuman kecelakaan yang menyebalkan...hahaha...haaah..."

Andai Tino punya pemutar waktu dia akan memutar balik dengan tidak mempedulikan manusia obesitas dari langit dan membiarkannya terpanggang matahari —dan tidak ada acara kamar jebol diseruduk kambing atau bahan makanan sebulan habis dalam sehari—. Andai dia punya pintu kemana saja, ia akan membuang kedua perusuh itu kepulau entah berantah tanpa kehidupan, mati kelaparan saja sana —peduli setan dengan nyawa mereka. Dan andai dia punya senapan angin, dengan senang hati akan dijadikannya dua mahluk itu sebagai sasaran tembak. Membungkus mayat mereka untuk dikirim dengan pengantaran udara. Dan dibuang ketengah laut jauh dari kehidupannya yang damai. Sempurna.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Terik panas, hiruk pikuk orang yang saling berebut oksigen dalam satu tempat sempit karena berdesak-desakkan setiap berjalan. Suasana sebuah pasar zaman setelah prasejarah memasuki masa modern. Bising suara pedagang yang meneriakkan betapa murahnya ikan impor dagangannya —yang setelah ditawar, ditawar, ditawar, akhirnya tetap saja duit puluhan ribu yang keluar— juga suara amarah, teriakan, lengkingan nyaring memecah telinga yang meneriakkan betapa mahalnya harga cabe yang melangit —biasanya ibu-ibu rumah tangga bermotto 'uang harus dihemat demi kelangsungan hidup keluarga ' yang beraksi. Meski ujung-ujungnya kalau melihat grosiran dengan diskon semurah-murahnya, mereka akan senang hati menggocek dompet hingga debu yang menjadi isi. Lagu lama.

"Howaaa..."

Bagi seorang Alfred yang terlahir, hidup dan bernafas disebuah negara metropolitan dengan industri terbesar, dengan fashion yang update lebih cepat, dengan teknologi muktahir yang memudahkan semua masalah —atau membuat masalah baru—, bereaksi seperti orang norak melihat kehidupan jelata dimasa sistem barter masih lumrah didapat, tampaknya lebih menarik minatnya. Seakan dirinya sudah dirancang untuk kebal dari bisik-bisik aneh disekitarnya —mendapati seorang dewasa melompat-lompat dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak overdosis gula kapas.

"Keren, tempat ini keren! Uwaa, hebat, apa itu werewolves yang ada difilm-film itu? Mereka tidak sedang pakai kostum, kan? Hei, kucing itu bisa bicara! Hebat anjing itu berdiri dengan dua kaki! Uwaaa! Tupainya nyanyi! Tupainya nyanyi!"

Juga meracaukan betapa fantastis-ajaib-miracle nya tempat ini.

"..."

Sungguh, jika ada yang bertanya 'apa kau kenal dengannya?', pastikan Berwald akan menjawab tidak. Lagipula, apanya yang keren dari kumpulan manusia —atau bukan manusia— dalam berbagai jenis, bentuk, umur, spesies, kelamin, apapun tentang itu. Mungkin bagi sebagian bocah begundal yang masih ingusan, polos, dan masih suci untuk mengenal dunia itu adalah hal yang menarik. Tapi, memang Alfred masih bocah? Begundal iya.

"J'ng'n b'rd'ri d's'tu, c'p't j'l'n."

Dan dia memanggilnya hanya agar Alfred segera menghentikan tabiat yang akan membuat dirinya sendiri malu.

Membentuk pertahanan dari serangan tatapan maut. Sesegera mungkin mengejar Berwald yang sudah berjalan —atau berlari?— lumayan jauh ketoko seberang jalan menawar sembako ('cepat amat!'). Dan sialnya secara tidak beruntung barisan-barisan kambing tengah melintasi jalan. Dan kenapa kakek kambing didepannya ini jalannya lama sekali!—entah kenapa dia merasa jelmaan kambing dirumah mengirim kawan-kawannya untuk mengganggu harinya. (didalam otaknya tengah terbayang Mathias yang menelepon para kambing dan tertawa laknat kearahnya)

"Hek! Dimana dia?" panik mendapati Berwald tidak ada ditempat.

"K'u s'd'ng 'pa?" yang ternyata ada dibelakangnya.

Teriakan seperti terlindas truk —mengundang berjuta pasang mata untuk melirik remaja ganteng —pikiran beberapa gadis yang lewat, berbisik sambil terkikik— menggaung suara bak tikus kejepit pintu. Atau suara lain, decakan kesal yang menganggap seolah dirinya salah satu dari kumpulan hama karena mengganggu jalannya.

"Ck, bloody git."

Dengan aksen serapah yang menduga orang kalau pemilik mulut sampah itu adalah preman berotot dengan tindikan yang memenuhi wajah yang jelek, gigi kuning hitam yang terlihat pas nyengir, bau alkohol plus bau badan tanda orang itu terlalu malas untuk bergerak barang sekedar sikat gigi —setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan sebelum menoleh kebelakang.

Glek.

Tarik semua deskripsi buruk rupa diatas. Dia menyalahkan Tuhan yang telah membuatnya memikirkan hal buruk pada sosok rupawan dihadapannya.

Bila dia adalah salah seorang temannya yang dari Indonesia itu, maka dibenaknya akan terpasang lagu 'Terpesona'.

Dan kalau matanya lebih mengarah wajah merenggut manis yang cosplay baju bajak laut,yang memiliki mata seindah hutan —dengan kenyataan dirinya ditatap balik dengan sadis, yang —sayangnya— alis kue lapis itu menempel diatasnya, dan bila 'miliknya' sedikit menegak karena terfokus pada dada putih yang tersibak jelas dari kemejanya, salahkan masa puber.

Sosok itu mengernyit, menatap Alfred dengan tatapan minggir-atau-kupotong-kau, "Ada masalah denganku, minggir bocah!"

Bahkan suaranya manis. Inikah yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Caci maki terdengar seperti puisi nan gombal. Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah diambang nyawa mengingat sebilah pisau dilayangkan oleh pemuda ini.

Mata pisau berkilat lapar seolah meminta persembahan darah jika leher yang dipasungnya telah terkoyak. "Dengar. Aku paling benci dengan bocah macam kamu. Jadi, jangan buat masalah denganku atau kau... —"

Melesakkan mata pisau jauh keperbatasan leher. Rasanya sedikit sakit, dan terasa ada yang mengalir —glek. Dia serius!

"—mati."

Grep.

Tangan siapa itu yang menarik pisaunya. Siapapun Alfred akan berterima kasih padanya karena menghentikan acara kepalanya yang akan dipenggal oleh pemuda —manis— sangar didepannya.

"B'sa k'u h'nt'kan?" bergulir Emerald hingga mencapai pangkal lengan. Mendapat sebuah tatap yang cukup membuat berjenggit —namun, bertahan untuk tidak bergeming.

Menarik tangan. Menaruh kembali belati dalam sarung pinggang.

"Sebaiknya kau ingatkan dia. Jangan berpikiran tidak-tidak tentangku, atau kupastikan akan ada pembunuhan malam ini."

Eh, tunggu. Kenapa dia tahu (kalau Alfred mikir -piiip-piiip-piiip tentangnya)?

"Permisi." melengos pergi dan jubah merah itu berkibar.

Safir itu masih tidak melepaskan pandang dari punggung —yang lebih— kecil darinya tengah berlalu dalam gagah langkahnya. Hingga tubuh ramping itu tertelan ombak manusia.

"Tempat ini banyak orang-orang aneh. Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan orang seperti dia?" komentarnya.

Yang menjadi objek pertanyaan hanya berbalik dan berlalu. Membiarkan tanya itu bergaung hampa.

Tanpa menyadari, bahwa sosok penjajah laut yang mereka temui, melirik ditengah lautan manusia yang berombak. Kedua sosok itu berlalu.

'Pria itu, tidak salah lagi.'

Menghilang diantara keramaian. Kaki melangkah menuju sepi yang menggaung dalam gang sempit —Dang Dang.—, cicit dari tikus yang bersembunyi, geram kucing liar, percak air yang menetes, bau sampah menguar, dan remang cahaya menjadi binar pengganti upacara penyambutan kedatangannya —yang tinggi derajat dalam sosial.

'—dia Phoenix.'

"Sama sepertimu." Langkah terhenti. Berkata pada bayang yang makin mendekat kearahnya.

Wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi, seakan dirancang agar pancaran dari kecantikannya tidak hilang dengan gerak mimik yang berlebih. Binar keunguan yang gelap keramik penghias dari sosok berbalut hitam penyihir.

"Yo, Norge."

Seringai sang bajak laut sama sekali tak membuatnya nyali bergeming —tetap datar memandang, dalam kedut tipis senyum transparan.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu."

"Karena...—" terdiam sejenak.

"Kau tidak pernah membalas tiap surat yang kukirimkan. (Kupikir kau sudah habis diamuk kakakmu karena ketahuan kabur. Yaah, belum kesampaian saja. Kalau ketahuan, kupastikan untuk menonton seorang Arthur Kirkland mengalami radang telinga karena habis dibentak oleh kakak-kakaknya. Hahaha, pasti seru.)"

"Aku dengar apa yang kau pikirkan." berkedut perapatan disekitar dahi.

Mengibas tangan seperti mengusir lalat. Dalam artian menyuruh Arthur, 'lupakan saja'. "Tapi, baguslah kau cepat datang. (terlalu cepat! Kau tahu aku hampir bertengkar dengan Erik karena menyuruhnya mengurus si Anko Uzai itu. Menyebalkan.)"

"Aku berada disekitar samudra langit diutara, jaraknya belum terlalu jauh dari pulau ini. Dan sudah kubilang, kalau aku bisa mendengar suara hatimu." tambah dua perapatan dengan satu pertigaan. Tangan bersidekap didepan dada, alis naik turun berkedut tanda kesal. Mata terpejam, mendesah nafas, bersender pada tembok —lapuk, lembab dibelakang. "Katakan apa yang 'kalian' inginkan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti kau orang yang paling dibutuhkan didunia ini, tuan muda Kirkland? Apa penjelajahanmu beberapa bulan ini sudah sukses mengubah sifat manjamu? Santai saja. Bagaimana kalau kita berdiskusi disebuah ruang dimana kita bisa istirahat sejenak. Kurasa gang kotor macam ini bukan seleramu."

"Berbicara banyak seperti itu, apa yang kau pikirkan sesungguhnya?"

"Bukankah kau tahu? Dan memang **harus** tahu." senyum sinis dalam wajah yang dingin. Mengejek dalam katanya. Monolog tak terbantah hingga membuat sipenjajah bungkam.

Tak terbantah. Karena itu benar.

Dan Arthur benci jika ada orang yang berkata benar tentangnya. Salahkan sifatnya yang penuh ego dan keras —menutupi sifat superior yang disembunyikan.

"Cis, aku benci kalau kau sudah mengunci hatimu." decaknya.

"Untuk menghindari ketidak sopanan seseorang yang seenaknya membaca privasi orang."

"Jangan berkata dengan nada seolah aku pencuri pakaian dalam wanita! Dan maaf saja kalau aku belum bisa mengendalikan ini!"

"Hhh, darah asli. Sudahlah, ayo jalan..." berbalik jubah itu melambai, membentuk sudut siku-siku dikala menapaknya kaki. Kedut tipis pada dahi, menyarangkan pertanda sadar akan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kalau kau tidak mau terjebak badai."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Tubuh obesitas itu sudah cukup terlihat besar. Ditambah dengan panggulan berkarung-karung makanan. Dia tampak seperti beruang.

"Huwaaa, berat juga. Gak nyangka kalau belanjaan Tino banyak juga."

"T'd'k, k'l'u t'd'k 'da y'ng m'k'n d'l'm p'rs' 'b'sar."

"He, siapa? Pasti sikambing itu, menyusahkan orang saja." dia tidak sadar siapa orang menyusahkan satu lagi yang disebut oleh Berwald. Dasar telmi —atau mungkin tidak sadar diri.

Bruk. —klontangklontang— jatuh terduduk, dan barangpun berhamburan.

"Kenapa berhenti tiba-ti ... Eh, ini kan?"

Sebuah kotak berwarnaa coklat yang dibangun sekitar dua tingkat dengan atap merah dan papan nama bertuliskan 'Busy Cafe' besar-besar untuk dilihat dibalik kacamatanya.

"K'fe. 'yo m'suk."

"..." menatap Berwald dengan pandangan —'hei, aku ketemu alien! Cepat bawa kamera kemari'—

"K'u l'par, k'n?"

Biru itu bergetar tidak percaya —nyaris menangis— menatap jelmaan beruang grizly didepannya itu. Dia yang —tatapannya— hampir bisa disamakan mautnya dengan alat pemenggal koleksi ayahnya —dia tahu karena pernah jadi sasaran percobaan ketajaman alat barunya —'Glek!'(disaat ini dia teringat kalau dia pernah bikin ayahnya patah tulang, mungkin terjebak didunia lain jauh lebih baik dibanding menghadapi pedang sang ayah yang keluar dari Rumah Sakit) ternyata seorang 'ayah' luar biasa, baik, tidak sombong, peduli dengan anaknya. 'Oooh, andai kau menikah dengan orang sebaik dia, mom —meski tatapannya maut—!' batinnya meratap.

"B'rh'nti m'l'hatk' b'g'tu."

"Eh, tentu saja. Sankyuu banget. Aku memang lapar."

.

"Makanan disini aneh-aneh." ucapnya melihat daftar menu. —nyaris menangis karena tidak ada Hamburger, atau sebangsanya lah—

"It' m'k'nan kh's d's'ni."

"Tempat yang aneh."

"K'l'u k'u t'd'k t'hu t'mpat 'ni, k'u b'nar-b'nar d'ri d'er'h l'in.."

Bibir maju lima senti. Kepala didaratkan pada meja seolah berpikir dengan wajah bodohnya. "Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa sebagian orang-orang disini mirip dengan ditempatku. Aku yakin pernah bertemu dengan mereka."

Hijau kebiruan bagai refleksi lumut didanau —sekali lagi memberi tatapan penuh kejanggalan. Sebelum berubah menjadi desah.

"D's'ni t'dak s'prti y'ng k'u b'y'ngkan."

"Eh, apa?"

BRAK!

Ramai yang damai akan alunan musik, suara nyanyian, tarian, dan tawa pengunjung terhapus oleh keberadaan yang menginterupsi dibalik pintu —nafas putus-putus, berpenuh peluh, pakaian sobek compang-camping — kotor tanah lumpur, juga darah dibalik lukanya. Seakan dia berlari sekuat tenaga, tanpa peduli terjatuh-bangun hingga kulitnya sobek.

"Semua ce-cepat larii! Mereka ..! Mereka dat—uukh..."

.

.

—**Bruk**

Satu hari yang damai. Hancur begitu saja dengan sosok pria yang mendobrak pintu kafe terjatuh dengan darah mengucur dan kepala tak tersambung.

Brak —Brak!

Ky—

—**AAAAAAAAAA!**

Jerit pekik ngeri. Suara dobrakan meja. Tangisan. Lengkingan. Gelas pecah.

Diantara semua itu hanya Alfred yang masih terpaku pada sosok hitam yang menerobos masuk —dengan membakar pintu depan. —dia tidak akan bergeming jika Berwald tidak segera menariknya.

"Tunggu, kita mau kemana?"

"L'ri. K'ta l'wat p'ntu b'l'kang."

Sepintas dia melihat bagaimana orang-orang itu mulai terbantai satu persatu.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka...?"

"M'MANG K'U B'SA 'PA? C'pat l'ri!"

Sayup kakinya berlari, menapaki lalu lalang kerumunan —penuh pekik dan jerit, barang berjatuhan, ledakan —kehancuran. Dibalik sudut matanya —yakin— kalau dia menangkap puluhan tubuh itu terjatuh bergelimang darah. Tersayat. Terbakar. —BRUK— bahkan tanpa kepala.

"Ukh!" jengitnya melihat bongkah tengkorak berlumur merah menggelindingi langkahnya.

Tempat ini sudah menjadi neraka. —"Awww!" sakit lengan ditarik sekuat tenaga.

"J'NGAN B'RH'NTI!" teriak Berwald.

Treek—...

Bagai gerak film diperlambat. Ditengah bising penghancuran suara itu terdengar jelas.

— TREK

'Suara apa itu?'

Seperti kait yang digerek. Bukan, seperti langkah diatas kayu. Berdecit. Memekik.

**TREK!**

"Berwald itu suara...?"

Monolog penuh tanda tanya, terhenti akan binar cahaya kearahnya. —merah, memadat dan panas— bom.

**.**

—**BLAAAR!**

...

Telak kearahnya. Tapi, tidak terasa sakit. Apa aku sudah mati, menyedihkan. Bahkan, aku belum tahu nama si alis tebal itu.

"Hah! Rupanya ada Wizard disini!"

"...?" ini apa yang basah. "OHOK!" —air?— Gumpalan air bagai bola, melayang, membungkus dirinya —BRASSH!— pecah. Dan tubuh jatuh pada tanah. Dia selamat.

"K'u t'rl'lu l'ngah." mendengar suara pria yang sangat dikenalnya, sekejap kepalanya terdengak untuk mendapati Berwald yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Dia tidak salah melihat kan? Ikan itu melayang diudara.

"Bukan sekedar Wizard, lihat emblem pada kalungnya."

"Huuu~ tampaknya hari ini kita dapat ikan yang besar~ hahaha!"

"—Yah, salah satu dari Phoenix, sih."

.

.

* * *

><p><em>'Hey?' <em>

_'What do you want?'_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: satu lagi chapter abal dan alur kecepetan bahkan gak jelas. Khusus untuk fic ini gaya tulisan saya diubah dengan menerapkan 'Dialog Sentrik' (karena kalau mengikuti gaya tulisan yang lebih menekankan deskrip puitis gak bakal cocok). Ini termasuk fic yang paling susah saya buat, karena berbeda aliran dengan saya yang memang lebih mengarah ke fic romance/Angst/ Hurt/comfort (Baru nyadar pas bikin chappie ini susah bangeeett)**

**Tapi saya tetap minta dukungan anda supaya ini tetap lanjut.**

**Glossarium:**

**[1]: **Nascadh (Irlandia): penghubung (kata awal, Nasch) ; oielan (Irlandia): pulau

**For reviewers:**

**Aiko-chan Lummierra: **hwaaa, gak ngerti ya. iya saya ngerti. Soalnya ini fic yang paling susah saya bikin. T.T *pundung dipojokan*. Dan untuk soal nama Tino. Itu seratus persen mata saya yang siwer. Pas lihat nama panjang Tino di mbah google, saya seratus persen salah lihat. *sampe kebawa fic , huhuhuhu* maafkan, author abal ini.

Kesesese, baguslah saya berhasil bikin humor. USUK? Disini ada hintnya, hohoho, gomen kalo INDONESIA sekaleeee... *baca: sinetron* bisakah anda tebak siapa bokapnya alfieee? Ada beberapa hint, tapi awas! Berhati-hatilah dalam memilih, dichap satu ada hint yang menguatkan. *nufufufufu*

Gawat nih, Prucan berakhir bahagia gak nih? *ketar-ketir* nunggu digampar* honhonhonhon. Yang pasti saya masukin beberapa pair crack disini. *terutama yang bonyoknya alfie* kesesese.

**RikuSena: **honhonhon, anak mereka sudah muncul! *kenapa saya jadi francis?* penjinak kambing tanpa muka? Tentu ada doooong. Btw, norge disini OOC banget *demi kepentingan arthur saya membuat Nor OOC. Jangan kirim trool kerumahkuuu!* humhumhum iya donggg, tapi, tidak seperti biasanya saya akan memunculkan Mattie dichap-chap belakang, karena fokus ceritanya ke alfie siiihhhh. Engg, gerIta. Aduhh. Nasib tuh dua pair gimana ya? bingung juga saya. Hehehe. *dibalang RPG*

**Shinju ageha: **huwaaa, jangan hiatus! Seenggaknya update Runaway Bride! *ditaplok* tinonya gak Yandere amat kok. Ini coman menggambarkan kata hati Tino sebagai orang yang direpotkan *dicekek*. Saya juga baru nyadar kalau alfie bisa cocok. Yaaah, yang bikin cocok tuh karena sikambing Mathias sama ributnya dengan Alfie muncul. Ohh, terima kasih saya berhasil bikin humor. Kuharap saya bisa pertahanin humornya.

Tragedi Prucan, saya akan buat di progess fic yang baru, nufufufu.

**Miss. Lavender Celesta: **haduuuuh, maafkan sayaaa! Mata saya siwerrr! *siap-siap gantung diri* eh, banyak OC, masukin Fictionpress aja kalau gitu *maksa*. Hmm, Americest pasti, karena emang udah rencana. Rusame... mungkin dibeberapa scene. FrUk? Gak kepikiran tadinya, tapi kayaknya bagus. Wehehehhehehe. Nyok, bikin FACE! Yak. Tulis! Tulis ficnya! Nitip Prucan ato AmeriCest yah! *plak*

**Thank's a Lot for You**

**REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****C****hap ini humornya dikurangin untuk memasukkan genre fantasinya. Berharap tidak ada yang kecewa. Mungkin ini apdetan terakhir selama bulan puasa. Kalaupun saya ngapdet lagi. Bacanya abis buka aja.**** *dan jangan balang saya bila chap ini non-yaoi. Atau mungkin ada tapi gak kerasa.***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, slight OC, miss typo. Terinspirasi dari komik coret-coret saya saat SMP yang terinspirasi dari komik MÄR milik Nobuyuki Anzai.

**Pairing:** Many Pairing Yaoi

**Summary:** Bagi Alfred. F. Jones ini adalah musim panas yang luar biasa membosankan. Sekalipun dia tak pernah berpikir akan terjebak dalam dunia yang benar-benar familiar namun asing baginya.—"Dia... membangkitkan _Anam_..."— /Keberadaanku adalah keberadaanmu. Hidupku adalah hidupmu. Matiku jugalah matimu.../ Yaoi. Fantasy scene. Setting AU. T+.

**Opening** **Sound** **Track**: Simple and Clean (Remix) by Utada Hikaru

**Ending** **Sound** **Track**: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence

**Note: **/.../ : Arf or Fairy speak.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cermin selalu menunjukkan sisi dirimu yang lain.

Menampilkan refleksi diri yang sama namun berlawanan.

Yang menampilkan semu kenyataan dalam bayang diseberang.

Menampilkan keajaiban didalamnya.

Sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Lazim. Yang tidak dapat tersentuh oleh kenyataan dunia yang sesungguhnya.

Dan dihadapannya, adalah satu dari sekian ribu keajaiban yang dilihatnya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Parallel Mirror**

_( Memantulkan sisi diri yang lain. Dunia yang sama. Namun, berbeda disaat bersamaan.)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Another World Inspired by MÄR © Nobuyuki Anzai

Friendship, Family, Humor, Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy

Rated T+

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 4<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya bisa bersorak seperti anak labil kurang waras pada umumnya. Misalnya, saat melihat piringan terbang besar yang mendarat dihalaman rumahnya.

Dengan penuh semangat segera mengambil kamera papa dari lemari, berharap mendapat foto alien yang tengah marak digosipkan. Yang akhirnya dia pulang dengan tampang kusut plus mau nangis karena ternyata piringan itu hanya frisbee milik anjing tetangganya —dan wajah ketakutan sampai dia tidak mau meninggalkan kamar kalau tidak diseret keluar, karena dengan sialnya tersandung keset coklat bertuliskan 'Welcome', dan terjatuh.

Masih mending yang terjatuh hanya dirinya. Yang jadi masalah adalah kamera sang Papa yang agung tengah beralih nama dari kata 'Kamera Baru' menjadi 'Kamera hancur'. Dan dia harus menikmati neraka dimana caci maki nan pedas sebagai asupan tambahannya. Dan harus merelakan dirinya tidak diberi makanan pokok (Hamburger) selama seminggu. Mama bilang sih, itu untuk ganti kamera baru lagi. Tapi, memangnya cukup uangnya? Perasaan hamburger yang dimakannya sehari enggak banyak.

Ada juga yang bisa membuatnya menjadi kagum luar biasa dengan mata berbinar-binar dengan sparkle cahaya 'blingbling'. Misalnya, saat mendapati seekor ikan paus terdampar dilaut. Yang beruntungnya terdampar dipantai pribadi keluarganya disaat dia berlibur. Awalnya sang papa berniat menyate ikan tersebut hingga terjadi perkelahian yang dibumbui tangisan, liur muncrat, ingus dan makian.

Terpujilah sang Mama yang membujuk papa agar paus itu dipelihara dikolam renang belakang Villa. Namun, karena dengan bodohnya dia memberi makan ikan itu dengan ayam dan bukan plankton, merendamnya di air berisi kaporit dan bukan air laut, alhasil tamatlah riwayat ikan itu. Dan sejak saat itu dia berjanji untuk tidak memelihara ikan lagi terlebih-lebih paus kalau ujung-ujungnya jasadnya tidak dikubur melainkan disate juga oleh papanya.

Yah, walau ia akui daging paus itu enak.

Dan dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa membuat orang normal terlihat bodoh dengan muka plongo, karena melihat suatu miracle dihadapannya —seperti ikan raksasa yang terbang, mengingatkannya pada Jony, ikan paus malang yang pengabdiannya selama beberapa jam dikeluarganya berakhir menjadi sampah perut yang bau— kita harus yakinkan kalau seorang Alfred. F. Jones bisa mengeluarkan reaksi yang tidak kita duga.

Gruuuk~...

Suara mencurigakan yang disebabkan asam lambung bernyanyi karena tidak diberi asupan, membuat semua mata yang masih terbuka disana mengalih pandang untuk mendapati seorang remaja obesitas sedang berderaskan air liur menatap seekor ikan. Ditambah mata yang sewarna langit itu begitu bundar memandangi ikan yang begitu langsat, begitu besar, dan kelihatan dagingnya begitu merah dan segar saat dimasak.

"Kelihatannya enak." apalagi kalau dikasih saus barbeque dan dibakar. Membayangkannya membuat liur menetes deras. Dan itulah kenyataan yang terjadi.

Membuat yang menjadi pusat perhatian menjadi merinding, sembunyi dibelakang sang majikan yang menatap pemuda dirty blonde satu itu dengan suatu ketidakpercayaan yang maut.

"Buuh..." satu dari dua orang berjubah yang ikut terdiam, buka suara yang diawali dengan dengusan tertahan ingin tertawa.

Dan meledak dalam sebuah rentetan kata. "Bwahahaha! Aku baru dengar ada yang ingin memakan _Arf _** [1] **sendiri! Haha...hahahahahahaha! Gila! Bocah gila! Hahahahaha!"

Sosok satu lagi, yang lebih kecil ukurannya, hanya mendesah melihat kelakuan partnernya yang terlalu lepas. "Jangan banyak tertawa. Kau terlihat lemah dan akan diremehkan."

"Itu lucu Dhert! Akui saja, tidak ada orang waras yang berpikiran untuk memakan _Arf _mereka!"

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli?"

Menatap adu mulut yang terjadi. Berwarld memandang akan suatu kesempatan lari —bukan untuknya. Dia tahu jika mereka berdua lari akan percuma saja, setidaknya kalau satu orang selamat —melirik Alfred—.

"..."

Menyadari arti lirikan Berwarld padanya. Dia hanya menggeleng, dan dengan cengiran lebar berkata sesuatu yang membuat Berwarld bisa membunuhnya lewat tatapannya.

"Aku tidak mau lari."

"J'ngan b'rt'ngkah b'doh. H'nya M'thias y'ng p'ntas b'rt'ngkah b'g'tu."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kambing itu! Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Fitness dan adu gulat dengan mama hampir tiap hari membuatku tahan banting!"

"K'u m'mb'nting 'bumu?"

"Tepatnya aku yang dilempar keluar jendela."

"..."

"So..." Permata safir memandang pertengkaran dihadapan mereka yang penuh celah. Bilang tidak takut dengan mereka yang bisa memenggal begitu mudah orang-orang tadi, bisa dibilang bohong.

Tapi..

"...—Kita mulai sekarang." menggerematakkan jemari-jemari tidak sabar.

Gemetar yang dirasakan ini, adalah semangat karena tantangan.

.

DUAK!

Berlari kearah pria berjubah yang besar, dan meninju mukanya tiba-tiba. Cukup keras sampai dia terlempar hingga menabrak tembok dan mimisan deras.

Kagum pada hasil, Alfred menyeringai lebar.

"Heh, kau salah pilih lawan paman, hahaha!"

"Seenaknya bilang paman! Umurku masih 26 tahun dan single!"

Berwarld terdiam ditempat. Mengawasi Alfred dan kekuatannya yang tak biasa. Hingga membuatnya berpeluh kejut akannya.

"Dia punya kekuatan yang tidak biasa."

Menatap pada orang berjubah hitam lain. Berdiri bersidekap. Dan anehnya mengajaknya bicara dengan santai mengutarakan pendapat.

"Selain itu aku familiar dengan wajahnya."

"... K'u t'k m'mbantu t'manm'?"

"Dan kau tidak menyerangku."

"Ak' 'ngin b'rs'kap 'dil."

"Heh... Sok. Kau tahu kalau kekuatan tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah bila melawan kekuatan lain."

Kaki mengetuk-ngetuk tanah dua, tiga kali. Menyeringai sebelum diri itu menghilang kabut dalam kata yang samar.

"Dan kupikir aku cukup percaya diri dengan kecepatanku."

Satu menyeringai. Berwarld menarik pistol dibalik baju dan menembak dia yang telah hilang dari pandangan.

"H'H!"

DOR!

Meleset.

"_Draig!_"

Sepenggal kata yang diteriakkan, seberkas cahaya kemudian menyapu suatu bentuk karya air, membentuknya menjadi raksasa ular, cepat melilit tubuh Alfred. Membuatnya terangkat jauh keatas.

"Mac, kau urus yang satu lagi." bisiknya yang menimbulkan decakan, meski tetap patuh dan berbalik menyerang Berwarld dengan sebongkah bola berpijar api.

Tangan kecil kecoklatan mengangkat, memerintah para ular air yang melilit Alfred untuk menghilang. Dan menjatuhkan sandera dari ketinggian 8 kaki.

"UAAAHHHH!"

Terjun bebas, beralaskan air. Eh?

GRAP!

Mengunci tangan dan leher hingga terdengak. Membuat usaha bernafas bahkan terdengar sia-sia.

"Urrkkh..." — 'Dia kuat sekali!'

"Sebaiknya kau tidak meronta, lihat baik-baik disekelilingmu."

Ekor mata menatap genangan air merah disekelilingnya, entah kenapa bau itu begitu menusuk dan tajam. —Darah.

"Darah bisa menjadi racun, sekaligus senjata paling berbahaya. Kau tahu bila itu menyentuhmu kau bisa meleleh, yah, aku sih tidak." menjilat sudut bibir—"Jadi jangan melakukan hal yang membuatku membunuhmu, sebaiknya kau tonton saja temanmu itu."

Tak memperhatikan omongan yang dikeluarkan sijubah hitam yang tengah menyanferanya. Matanya lebih tertarik pada sesuatu yang berkilauan dibawah sana.

"Heh..."

Menyeringai

"Bukankah aku yang harus berkata begitu? Kau terlalu meremehkan Berwarld." ucapnya terkekeh dengan wajah sombong yang menantang.

BRAK—

Menjatuhkan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya terlentang ditanah, menindihnya, —jleb— menusuk telapak tangannya.

"!" hanya menyentak dengan mulut terbuka, tanpa satu iramapun keluar.

"Kau tidak teriak?" —JLEB— tanpa menunggu, satu lagi di pergelangan kanannya.

"...!"

Mengatup mata, menahan sakit. Memalingkan wajah kesamping lebih memilih menatap tanah yang dingin —atau mencari kilat belati yang sedari tadi diincar ekor matanya.

DRAK!

Dhert berdiri, menginjak tangan Alfred yang sedikit lagi meraih perak tajam itu.

"Kau itu keras kepala, juga." Mendecak kesal melihat tingkah orang yang tengah menjadi mainannya begitu gigih melepaskan diri. Tipe orang bodoh yang tak tahu kapan harus menyerah. —melirik pada partner yang tengah 'bermain-main' dengan serius— heh, rupanya tipe seperti dia bisa serius juga.

DUAK!

Terjengkang kedepan mendapat tendangan layaknya pemain bola yang salto terbalik. Mengikik suara melihat lawan nyusruk ketanah.

"Kau..."

"URGH!"

"Aku ingin membunuhmu, tapi aku penasaran denganmu, kelihatannya kau tidak tahu apa-apa, ya? Kau bahkan tidak punya _Arf._"

Tak ada jawaban dari tubuh yang tercekik itu. Hanya ronta ingin lepas, yang dilakukan. Dan safir itu menatap dengan kilat yang menajam benci padanya.

Manik kekuningan dibalik hitam, menatap pada sosok yang dibawahnya. Bukan pada dia yang kesakitan —tapi pada suatu kefamiliaran wajah. Meski, tidak yakin.

"Sebenarnya..."

Melesak angin. Menendang lawan diperut, hingga mundur terjatuh.

"Kau itu siapa?"

.

'Alfr'd l'rilah.'

"Eh—"

.

Mengambil pistol ditanah. Celah yang ada, dimanfaatkan Berwarld menyarangkan satu tembakan pada orang yang tengah menikam Alfred.

Bersamaan dengan terlepasnya tembakan, peluru yang terbidik bertransformasi menjadi tombak es —yang bersarang dilengan hingga memancur darah.

.

'C'pat l'ri k't'mpat T'no, s'ment'ra 'ku m'nahan m'reka.'

.

Terengah. Alfred yang terus menerus mendengar suara dikepalanya. Hanya memandang Berwarld kembali —meminta penjelasan dari maksudnya. Kenapa dia harus meninggalkannya dengan resiko Berwarld akan terbunuh kalau dia pergi.

"C'pat..." bisik Berwarld terengah masih dengan psitol yang bersiaga.

BUAAK!—

Panas menjalar pada daerah punggungnya, sakit juga. Terhantam oleh bola api begitu telak. Hingga memuntahkan darah. Menyalahkan prediksi yang tak menyadari pria satu lagi kembali bangkit.

"Kelihatannya kau menggunakan telepati, heeeh, jadi kau mau kabur, hah? Dhert bunuh saja anak itu sekarang!"

Berwarld yang terhuyung akibat serangan barusan. Berusaha berdiri dan kembali menyerang Dhert —yang meleset menembus gedung dibelakang mereka.

"J'ngan s'ntuh an'k 'tu..."

.

BUUAK!

Kata yang mengundang hantaman keras pada kepala. Membuat merah berlarian diudara. Terpecak kemudian terpeta menjadi kolam.

"Ber..." Bola mata safir itu hanya bisa terdiam disaat tubuh besar itu limbung dan jatuh berhias manik merah kehitaman.

Bersamaan dengan seringai dan tawa kepuasan yang mendendang telinganya hingga panas.

.

Kembali suara yang begitu dekat terdengar dari kejauhan.

.

.

—**TreeEK...**—

.

/Hei./

.

**TREK!**

.

/Apa yang kau inginkan.../

.

.

—**BRAK!**

.

/Sekarang?/

.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"HEEEAAA!"

Ayun. Ayun. Ayun. Tebas. Tebas. Tebas. Dan mayat bergelimpangan. Dibawah siraman puing darah yang bertebaran, kilat mata kapak menyeringai sadis. Terangkat tinggi sebelum mengayun —retakkan tanah dibawah kaki. Membuat getar bagai gempa.

Drrt—DRRRR—

Hancur leburkan bumi dan segala yang diatasnya.

—**BLAAARRRRR—**

Tergelak akan mayat yang bergelimpangan bagai anai-anai terbang. "Heh! Makan itu!" yang bertebaran mengelilinginya. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

.

—DOR!

Satu tembakan dilepaskan. Beku sasaran yang terkena tembak. Melompat dua kali kebelakang, Tino mengarahkan riffle-nya pada tiga orang berjubah yang menyerangnya.

Dor —Crek, crek...

"Ah!" Terkejut mendapati peluru habis, disaat yang bersamaan bebatuan yang berbentuk tombak siap menyerangnya.

Drak—

Menghindari dengan berguling kesamping, Yang sayangnya puluhan bebatuan lain tengah menunggu menyerang untuk membuat sebuah hujan tombak yang melahirkan darah.

Violet itu hanya sempat menatap tanpa sempat kabur ketika tombak itu mulai menjatuhkan dirinya.

Drak!—

—!

"Hehe, sudah selesai."

"Siapa bilang."

Sesosok pria tua gempal dengan janggut dan kostum merahnya, dengan kantung bulat yang menggantikan keberadaan puluhan tombak batu yang seharusnya membunuh Tino —tidak. Tidak ada satupun darah yang membelah tubuh itu. Kemana?

/Hohohoho!/

Bersamaan dengan tawa itu, sebuah senyum terulas pada wajah dan berucap.

"Merry Chrismast. Silakan terima hadiahmu."

Pria gemuk diedepan mendebamkan kantung yang begitu berat terasa, membukanya hingga terlihat titik sinar dari black hole yang tercipta disana.

"Ah... Tidak mung—!"Dari balik kantung yang menyerap semua serangannya, kembali tombak-tombak itu dikeluarkan dan menyerangnya balik. Meninggalkan wujud yang tadinya tegap berdiri menjadi boneka tak bergerak tertusukkan batu berpoleskan merah.

Violet dibelakang Santa, mendengus lelah dalam sebuah palingan wajah. Sebelum akhirnya membuka kembali.

"Hah... Terima kasih Santa Nick."

/Hohoho, sama-sama. Mau permen?/

Tertawa kecil, "Nanti saja Nick. Masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan, sekarang kembalilah dulu."

Mendengak menatap ujung cakrawala dikejauhan sana. Menatap titik ramai yang terbawa angin dengan sunyi. Menutup mata. Batin berharap akan do'a.

'Kuharap kau tidak apa-apa Berwarld.'

.

/KAOOOOK!/

Melempar Puffin keudara yang menghembuskan asap putih dari paruhnya, membuat beku yang terkena. Berlarian ditengah sawah. Erik menatap dikejauhan, Mathias yang tengah membabi buta, tak pandang bulu bahkan tak pandang tempat yang dihancurkan tengah menyarangkan kapaknya untuk membelah dua lawan sekaligus atap rumah Tino.

"Oi, kambing jangan bertindak ababil lebih dari ini!" Omel Erik. Sementara yang punya rumah hanya beringsut sambil menangisi rumahnya yang sudah setengah hancur.

"Kau menghancurkan rumah Mathiaaaaaassss!"

BRAK—!—Prang!

Sabetan terakhir dengan pegangan kapak—membuat pingsan sisa yang terakhir ditangan, sekaligus menghancurkan jendela ruang tamu.

Nyengir kuda menanggapi raut masam Erik dan Tino yang marah. "Yang penting mereka kalah! Hahaha! Raja Skandinavian memang tidak terkalahkan!"

"Kau raja kambing." dan Puffin itu berkaok setuju.

"Hei, Erik! Jangan bicara sembarangan kalau tak mau kuperkosa!"

WUUUUNG—

BOAM!

Dan Mathias tertubruk raksasa hijau. Terlempar dengan cengirannya. Tepar berlumuran darah hingga gemetar mengejang nyawa yang nyaris keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan sipelaku bukan minta maaf malah mengancam dengan muka datar khasnya.

"Kubunuh kau, kalau berani melakukannya Anko Uzai."

Menginjak kepala Mathias, memendamkan wajahnya pada tanah sambil bersidekap.

"Kau telat."

"Aku ada urusan."

"Tidak penting ini."

"Apa yang menurutmu penting."

"Entahlah. Puffin, mungkin."

"Panggil aku kakak."

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Bisa kalian berhenti mengoceh dan bantu aku mengikat pria ini kepohon?"

.

"Nor, bagaimana dengan Berwarld... dan Alfred. Maksudku, tadi dia mengatakan kalau ada dua orang yang berada dikota, bukan berarti aku mengkhawatirkan Berwarld. Hanya saja Alfred... Dia..."

"Bukan seorang Wizard. Hanya manusia biasa. Tanpa kemampuan, bahkan serenceng _Arf , _itu yang mau kau katakan, kan?"

"Ah..." mendengak heran.

"Kupikir tidak masalah."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin?"

Sebuah senyum datar yang terpoles, bagai sebuah pandora yang berbahaya.

"Karena ada seseorang yang secara diam-diam bersembunyi dibalik bayang. Berjaga-jaga bila suatu kondisi darurat terjadi."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sring—

Serbuk kekuningan yang bercahaya, bertebaran diudara tiap sayap mungil itu terkepak.

Sring—sring—sring—

Dari satu sisi kesisi lain, lompat, terbang, lalu diam. Terus begitu berputar-putar disekitar kepala sang majikan yang tengah serius menatap suatu tontonan adu laga diatas area pembantaian yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Saking seriusnya sampai tidak terpengaruh meski dia sudah melakukan bermacam akrobat didepan wajahnya.

Merasa tak dianggap, kilau kuning mendekat kearah sudut mata emerald sang majikan.

"WADAUW!"

Dan mencoloknya —dengan ranting sebagai tambahan.

"Holy Shit! Apa yang kau lakukan Fa!" bisik Arthur —sengaja agar tak ketahuan kalau dia tengah menstalk-... Ehem, mengawasi jalan pertarungan yang berlangsung. Dimana ronde pertama pihak musuh tengah menjatuhkan sang Wizard.

Yang diajak ribut, ikut marah.

/Salah sendiri, aku panggil enggak nyahut! Aku cubit enggak sadar! Ya, sudah sekalian aku colok matamu!/

"Gezz, kau itu peri atau bukan, sih, git?"

/Kalau begitu kenapa kalau aku peri? Apa aku harus selalu berkata, 'tidak apa anakku, ibu peri ada disini' dan 'tring', apa yang kau mau tercipta. Blah, tidak kalau untukmu dasar bocah mulut comberan!/

"Oke, stop. Sekarang diam layaknya peri yang bijaksana atau kujadikan kau peri goreng."

Dan Fa pun diam. Bukan karena dia takut karena ancaman akan digoreng —meski masih berhubungan, dia hanya tidak mau dijadikan sama rendahnya dengan masakan bocah bajak laut yang bentuk, rasa, dan kandungan vitamin berhasil ditansfromasikan oleh tangan-tangannya —yang kelihatannya dewa tak mau memberi sedikit anugerah untuk membuatnya bisa memasak dengan enak, oke, tidak perlu enak. Setidaknya rasanya normal— menjadi racun yang sanggup menghancurkan saluran pencernaan manusia. Tidak, terima kasih. Dia masih ingin menjadi si mungil manis (yang selalu ia katakan dengan narsis).

Kalau ada yang bilang dia adalah Tinker Bell-nya Peter Pan, kalian salah! Dia dan Tinker Bell memang sama-sama peri. Sama-sama kecil seperti ibu jari. Sama-sama bersayap dan bisa terbang seperti kupu-kupu. Bergerak kesana kemari disekitar sang pemilik seperti bintang hingga membuat yang melihat pusing.

Sayangnya jika Tinker Bell melayani seorang bocah petualang yang nekat, sok heroik, dan durhaka dengan orang tua. Maka, ia bersama dengan seorang bocah sok gentleman padahal bipolar, ditambah dengan mulutnya yang penuh kebun binatang dan variasi kata yang sigap membuat yang mendengar bergondok hati juga sakit hati.

Ditambah sifatnya yang cuek tak cuek alias mau tak mau. Fa, hanya bisa mengggerutu melihat majikannya ini yang tak mau beranjak dibalik semak-semak dan hanya menonton dibalik teropong saja laga spesial secara live didepan.

/Arthur, kau yakin akan melihat saja? Mereka terdesak bukan?/ bisiknya ditelinga misuh-misuh. Yang mendapat sambutan semacam gerakan mengusir kucing oleh Bajak Laut Tsundere ini.

"Diamlah, Fa. Kubilang, kita lihat situasi dulu."

/Tapi, anak itu tidak punya _Pictiúr Anam_ **[2]** , maupun _Arf_! Dan pria besar itu sudah rubuh! Kau mau membiarkan mereka mati! Dasar bocah tidak berperikemanusiaan! Tukang caci maki! Alis ulat bulu! Sok gentleman!/

Satu, dua, tiga, kedut perapatan berdenyut-denyut disamping telinganya yang panas.

/... Cuek! Dingin! Da...—PLOK— uph!/

Menepuk si Peri dengan kedua tangan. Seperti ini, ya perasaan si nyamuk ketika diambang kematian akibat ditampar dengan tak berperikenyamukan oleh manusia, kemudian menelantarkan jasadnya begitu saja.

"Berhentilah membuatku ingin menggorengmu, terlalu cerewet!"

Melepaskan tepukan, mendapati si peri melayang lepas kendali dengan mata berputar gasing.

Bukannya minta maaf, Arthur malah tidak peduli. Dan tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Meski, yang menjadi korban sudah melengking nyaring, matanya tetap fokus pada pertarungan —tepatnya, pemuda yang ditemuinya tadi siang dikota (yang sudah dengan kurang ajar berpikir tidak-tidak dengan tubuhnya).

Lupakan hal itu.

"Selain itu kau salah akan satu hal..."

Karena dia mendapat pengalih kebosanan yang lebih menarik.

"Dia..."

Terlebih lagi, hal ini terjadi oleh pemuda itu.

"Telah membangkitkan _Anam_ miliknya."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Terakhir dirinya membuka mata, pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah tragedi dimana darah bertumpah disekelilingnya. Dimana terakhir ia melihat sebuah keajaiban dimana api berkobar dari kepal tangan, air menjadi ular yang melilitnya dan ikan terbang yang membuatnya lapar.

Sekarang dihadapannya hanyalah sebuah lapang pandang kelam. Dimana hanya ada kegelapan mendominasi.

Namun dia bisa merasakan, bisa melihat dirinya begitu jelas dibalik cermin berriak yang tepat dihadapannya.

Meski, tanpa cahaya.

/Hei./

Pantulan dirinya, dalam bayang yang begitu sama dan berbeda.

Bagai dibumbung pilar air disekeliling dalam kegelapan.

"Kau siapa?"

/Kau tidak tahu? Bukankah kita ini sangat dekat?/

Menyeringai.

/Keberadaanku adalah keberadaanmu. Hidupku adalah hidupmu. Matiku jugalah matimu. Kita adalah satu kesatuan yang tak bisa terlepas meski berbeda. Aku adalah sesuatu yang menjadi nyata, bila kau inginkan. Karena gambaran seluruh jiwa yang terpantul dalam dirimu itulah aku./

/Intinya.../

Tubuh dihadapannya terbakar dalam sebuah warna langit yang membara dihadapannya. Meniinggalkannya dalam keterkejutan akan panas yang menyerangnya.

/Aku. Adalah. Kamu./

"!"

Barulah ia sadar bahwa dirinya terbakar jua. Akan sesuatu yang memaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Ap—."

Safir bertemu safir —berkibar anggun dalam kepak yang merangkak diri. Sebelum kegelapan merajah sadarnya.

.

.

.

Elang... Biru?

.

.

/Salam kenal, 'tubuhku'./

.

.

—**DEG!**

.

Degdeg

Deg—deg

.

Clak—

Keringat dingin mengalir melalui pelipis. Meneguk terpaksa ludah merasa sesuatu yang ganjil.

Menguar dan menekan. Terasa dingin luar biasa menusuk diri akan sesuatu yang merambat diudara. Yang dari diamnya seorang pemuda berdiri seakan terpasung. Terdiam sedarinya detik berjalan dalam hening tiba-tiba.

Hening yang entah kenapa terasa suram.

Terasa berat bahkan untuk kedua orang berjubah hitam yang ikut lekat merasakan perubahan.

'Apa-apaan bocah ini?'

'Apa... aura dingin ini?'

Arthur tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tahu yang tengah yerjadi. Namun, dengus nafas yang tercekat sesaat dan pupil yang melebar tak urung menyatakan dirinya terkejut juga.

'Anak itu... Dia jangan-jangan... Tidak. Tidak mungkin.'

Tangan kekar yang diselimuti aura, melayangkan tinju hingga terpental musuh keseberang.

BRAK!

Bertabrakan pohon hingga tumbang batangnya.

'Pasti bukan dia.'

"ARRGGGHHH!"

Crat—

"Eh?"

"Apa?"

Clak—clak...

Tetes darah membanjir dari celah luka dimana tangan itu robek.

"Ukh... Ukh." Jatuh terduduk. Meringis sakit sebelum hilang sadarnya. Dan tiga pasang mata yang terjaga menatap tak percaya. Lega sekaligus heran. Juga terkejut. Terutama Arthur.

/Ini gawat, dia masih belum bisa menyesuaikan jiwanya! Arthur!/

"Aku tahu, Fa!"

DOR!

Menyalangkan peluru, bertabrakan dengan bola api yang pecah akhirnya.

"Muncul lagi! Kalian semua seperti tikus!"

"Hentikan Mac! Dia bukan lawan yang sepadan denganmu!"

"Hah? Memangnya kau tahu siboncel ini?"

KRAK

Satu pembuluh didahi mengeras, membentuk pertigaan besar.

"Dia Kirkland." ucap Dhert.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa langsung tahu siapa aku."

"Alismu yang memberitahuku."

CTAS

Oh, apa itu? Suara pembuluh darah yang pecah. Kelihatannya Arthur begitu menahan diri untuk tidak segera memutilasi mereka.

_/Gawat, Arthur marah./ _batin Fa khawatir. Mukanya celingak-celinguk berteteskan keringat. Melihat tangan Arthur yang gatal menarik pedang. Juga muka tsundere yang sok cool itu sudah dipenuhi bayang hitam. Apalagi gigi-giginya yang bergerematak nyaring, cukup untuk membuat seorang peri kecil yang manis sepertinya untuk bersembunyi dibalik badan besar Alfred yang terduduk lemas.

"Hmf, yah. Untuk sekelompok bandit kelas teri, kalian cukup berani sampai membantai penduduk begitu." berkedut-kedut pelipis, dan suara tercekat. Tubuh gemetar, tangan mengepal erat sampai memerah. Jelas dia menahan emosinya untuk tidak segera membumilantakkan musuh dihadapan.

"**Bocah tengik**! Kau bilang apa!" yakinkan Dhert nanti —bila bisa selamat— untuk mengajari temannya ini supaya tidak gampang sesumbar dan lebih sering membaca koran atau tayangan yang berguna lainnya supaya dia bisa sedikit berpengetahuan tentang dunia luar.

Cedut-cedut pelipis sang bajak laut. Tiga detik sebelum dinamit itu meledak.

"**Bajak laut kampungan** macam kau harusnya tahu siapa kami! Kau sama sekali tidak punya hak berlagak seperti pahlawan kesiangan, kami penguasa disini! Mengerti!"

Kretekkretek, jemari yang terkepal keras siap menghajar. Dua detik sebelum limit.

"Kami TRUF! Pemegang kendali didunia, sebaiknya kau camkan baik-baik dikepalamu yang kotor itu **alis ulat bulu!**"

Oke, tinggal satu detik lagi —srang— pedang sudah terlepas dari sarungnya. Berkilat lapar dan tajam mengancam. Emerald yang tertunduk, menyembunyikan kemarahan —dalam sebuah seringai.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Menebas udara hampa tersayat. Jatuh topi ketanah. Deru angin menyayat gendang. Berkibar jubah bagai bendera.

"Terima kasih untuk pemberitahuan jati diri kalian."

Kilau hijau melahap pedang. Mengoar bersamaan sadis kilat yang berkilau permatanya.

"Aku tidak perlu segan-segan kalau begitu."

'Arf?'

"Truf adalah sesuatu yang perlu dibasmi. Dan kuberi tahu, aku bukan orang yang baik hati."

"Jangan-jangan!"

"MAC!"

Sarang sabetan cahaya hutan, berubah spektrumnya menjadi salah satu hewan legenda. Membentuk lukisan satu warna seekor naga. Meraung sunyi dalam mulut terbuka yang siap memangsa.

—**DUAARRR!**

.

.

.

Swooossshh—

Debu berterbangan

"Mereka lari."

/Teleport, ya. Aku sempat merasakan Arf macam itu disaat terakhir./

"Yah."

Diujung maut akan hujaman aura kehijauan yang tampak ingin menghancurkan keduanya, lelaki yang itu dengan cepat mengkonsentrasikan diri untuk membuat tujuan teleport.

Pelan menggeram. 'Tak kusangka ada yang bisa lari dari _Leathré_**[3]-**ku. Apa ini artinya aku masih belum cukup... Dibanding 'dia'?'

Melayang ingatan akan masa lalu. Akan sebuah sosok yang begitu besar baginya. Sosok yang menjadi panutannya sekaligus yang ingin dipunggunginya.

'Kakak.'

.

_"Kau masih terlalu hijau, bocah."_

.

Dari sosok yang membuatnya lari akan sakit hati. Yang dingin berkata dengan nada tak peduli. Seolah apa yang diraihnya sama sekali tak mendapat anggapan.

Yang emerald itu berkata, 'aku membencimu.' tiap menatapnya.

"Tsk!"

/...Arthur.../ terbang mendekati sang majikan, menempel dibahu memberi tatap simpati.

Arthur mendengus sedikit melihat wajah perinya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak apa-apa, Fa. Aku benci melihatmu menangis, berisik."

/Huh, aku 'kan khawatir padamu, Art!/

"Arrh, berisik! Daripada mengkhawatirkanku kita harus memikirkan hal yang lain..."

Menatap dua orang yang tengah terkapar satu terduduk tidur ditanah dengan malas. Yang ukuran dua orang itu terbilang lebih —oke, jauh lebih besar dan pastinya sangat berat dibanding dirinya yang 'sedikit' lebih kecil. Maaf saja soal itu! Jangan ketawa, Fa!

"Bagaimana membawa mereka berdua?"

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dangdangdang — hosh...hosh...

Dendang langkah bergema disaluran air kotor, bersembunyi dibalik tanah bersama dengan bau air dan tikus yang mencicit.

Clak—

Remang membuat gelap spektrum warna —membuat merah itu tampak hitam. Mengalir dari celah terbakar yang terukir pada coklat kulit ditangan kecilnya.

"Maaf, ini salahku." katanya.

Permata hitam yang satu lagi, menatap sang partner yang terluka dengan pandangan berjenggit —bersalah dalam hati. Wajar, sih. Dia yang membuatnya bersusah payah menyelamatkannya hingga terluka.

"Telat kau menyadarinya, Mac." desahnya ngilu pada luka yang membakar rasanya. Membuatnya merosot pada tembok kotor dibelakang —dan dia bergidik pada kecoak yang merayap, menyesal salah pilih tempat untuk kabur. Berharap saja nanti dia tidak kena tetanus.

Memperhatikan sang partner yang ikur bersandar disampingnya, meliriknya sedikit sebelum mengalihkan pandang lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana yang lain?"

"Kemungkinan terburuk —mereka kalah, mungkin mati. Yah, itu lebih baik. Jangan sampai mereka buka mulut tentang 'yang diatas'."

"..."

"Walau begitu, kita pasti tetap akan dapat masalah." Bergelemetuk gigi sebelum melanjutkan kata. "Ini semua ilegal."

"Tidak masalah jika tidak ketahuan. Kita sudah membuat keterangan palsu akan hal itu, tidak akan ditemukan dengan mudah. Terutama 'orang itu'."

Bereaksi akan suatu objek yang dipakai untuk menyebutkan seseorang. Seseorang yang cukup berbahaya hingga membuatnya mendelik tajam dan menggigit bibir. Menyenangkan punya rasa optimis berlebih seperti partnernya, sayang dia bukan orang bodoh yang nekat dan selalu berpikir rasional. Juga memandang kenyataan dan memperhatikan baik buruknya situasi.

Sebenarnya didalam hati, Dhert merasa khawatir akan hal ini. 'Orang itu'. Jujur dia berharap yang dikatakan partnernya ini benar. Berharap semua manipulasi yang sudah mereka lakukan terlewat dari penciuman 'orang itu'. Karena —...

"Oh, ya?"

Sontak semua mata menoleh pada kegelapan. Dan hanya bisa membelalak sementara tubuhnya bergetar lepas sadarnya. Diantara semua prediksi terburuk yang ia pikirkan inilah yang paling buruk.

"Kelihatannya kalian cukup merasa pintar bisa mengelabui organisasi."

Putih bersih tanpa cela tersampir bersama jubah yang menggantung hingga sebetis. Kontras dengan hitam bercorak yang menutupi separuh wajah atasnya. Bersandar pada dinding berkerak tak jauh dari mereka.

Sesaat dia seperti malaikat.

Ya.

Malaikat kematian.

"—terutama aku." Bibir yang berucap terasa sangat beku akan kata yang diucap. Datar dan dingin, seolah tanpa emosi terperi.

"Ka-kau—BRAASSH —...!" tidak perlu menunggu kata selesai, sampai tubuh itu terlempar. Bermandikan darah mayat juga pedangnya.

Putih bersih tanpa cela, kini bercorak merah mawar.

"Dhert!"

Menatap sang partner yang telah berpulang, dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Membuatnya menggeram tanpa peduli nyawanya juga sedang diambang.

—Tanpa peduli akan 'Malaikat' yang menunggu mencabut nyawanya.

"BRENGSEEEK!"

.

"Kesalahan kalian yang pertama. Mengelabui organisasi dengan membuat izin palsu."

.

Zrasssh—

Bruk—

Jatuh tungkai dari bahu hingga jemari.

"ARRRRGGGH!"

Menggelepar tubuh akan sakit. Padat mawar mencair membentuk kolam darah.

.

"Kedua, melakukan pembantaian yang tidak masuk diakal. Menyerang distrik terpenting yang tak seharusnya disentuh oleh teri macam kalian."

.

BRRAAATTT—

Robek dada menjadi dua. Menampilkan rangka dan rusuk meluapkan lava merah kehidupan —menjadikannya binatang sekarat yang meringkik dalam ledak rintih akan sakit.

"AHHH! UARRGGHH!"

.

"Terakhir."

.

Syaraf menjerit pedih. Tercekat tenggorokan karena sakit. Bergetar tubuh akan hilang darah. Pandangan sudah sayu —namun, diekor matanya dia masih bisa melihat —merasakan— dingin besi yang terhangatkan cair kehidupan yang pekat, menyentuh dahi, siap mengorek habis tempurung yang keras dengan hujaman pengundang kematian.

"Ahh... Tidak... Ku-ku mohon ampuni aku... Ac—"

—Crat—

Topeng hitam ternoda merah yang akan menghitam nantinya.

"Kalian pulang dengan kekalahan."

Menarik bilah besi yang menghujam daging. Manik merah terciprat pada air, memencak menjadi riak darah yang memecah.

Tangan mengangkat dan bibir bergumam dalam dingin yang diucap.

"Sampah macam kalian bahkan tak punya hak untuk bernapas dilangkahku."

Sang penjagal neraka menghembuskan asapnya, memercikkan gelora merah membara yang merangkak dikala gelap. Menarikan sebuah iringan kematian tempat mereka diantarkan.

Mengakhiri hari yang terkenang tragedi dengan lantunan sang_ Ker _yang keji memberikan kematian bagi mereka yang berdosa_._

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Sampai ufuk kembali menyentuh fajar. Hanya tinggal menunggu hingga gelap membumbung terang.

Dan semuanya akan menghilang. Muncul kembali bersamaan dengan pena yang mengukir nasib. Tertulis takdir baru meniti hidup.

Raut polos yang tengah tertidur. Hanyalah tenang sebelum badai. Yang disana, tengah menanti berlapis lembar perjalanan fana mengungkungi langkah kedepan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kalau ada yang tanya siapa itu Dhert dan Mac, mereka adalah OC-ku. Terserah bagi reader yang mau menentukan apakah itu adalah suatu negara atau bukan. Dan untuk Fa, dia adalah Fairynya Arthur, dan kuberi nama saja.**

**hyaaaa, libur puasanya sebentar bangeeeeetttt! Mana kepotong ama kelas Meet! Masa libur coman 4 hari! Tak adil! tak adil!**

**Hyeee, nasib, nasib sekolah di tempat yang terlalu disiplin. Yang pelajarannya seabrek sampe kita susah istirahat. Huhuhuhu. **

**Nah, bagaimana nasib Alfie setelah ini. Kita tunggu beberapa hari sampai Author ngapdet lagi! *plak***

**Glossarium:**

**[1]: **Arf (Wales): Senjata :: konsep hampir sama seperti Arm dalam MÄR (Nobuyuki Anzai), dengan beberapa perubahan. Dijelaskan di chapter lain.

**[2]: **Pictiúr (Irlandia): Gambaran; Anam (Irlandia): Jiwa :: secara singkat, merupakan bentuk jiwa seseorang. Berkaitan dengan sifat dan bentuk energi manusia tersebut (seperti Kudan di TRC by CLAMP, referensi baca vol. 1 dan 2 awal)

**[3]: **Leathré (Irlandia): setengah jiwa :: ini akan dijelaskan dichapter lain.

**For Reviewers:**

**Aiko-chan Lummierra: **wahhh, sayangnya adegan USUK-nya disini gak ada. Fokus dulu keperkenalan dunia. Gak, tahu juga. Palingan cuman slight pair doang, tapi mungkin FrUK bakal ada, termasuk skrip sih. Dan soal bokap Alfie~,hehe, mungkin beberapa chap depan bakal aku kasih tahu siapa.

Terus, aku udah bikin, sebisa mungkin. Semoga anda mengerti. Maafkan saya yang abal ini. Hukshuks. T.T

**RikuSena: **kegiatan-kegiatan nista yang terinspirasi dari begundal-begundal cowok yang kalo udah ngumpul bikin pingin nyabutin rambut sampe gundul (baca: sepupu plus adek cowok, yang bener2 bikin graok!) reepotnyaaaa, nauzubillah kalo tuh tujuh anak udah pada nyatu, gesss, tobat dah gua, tobaaaat!

Yap, OOT. Hehe, soal Artie yang kupingnya bengkak gegara diceramahin kakaknya mungkin bakal aku bikin (ALERT SPOILER!). Soal bokap alfie, siiih... Hehehe, nanti aja ya. Bikin pada penasaran dulu sampe kebakaran jenggot, hohohoho.

**Twilight Prince: **Eh? Fairy Tail? Kayak gimana ceritanya ya? aku juga baru nonton 5 episod doang, dan sudah gak nonton-nonton lagi dan sekarang udah lupa. Hum, hum, soal munculin chara, saya berharap bisa —seenggaknya— memunculkan chara yang mayoritas banyak dikenal. Jadi tunggu aja, ya.

**Shinju Ageha: **honhonhon. darah muda~ darahnya para remaja~ yahhh, cinta pada pandangan pertama siiihhh... Sekali liat langsung seeeer, bawaannya pingin langsung gitu-gituin si Artie.. Hehehe. Yap, hawa tsundere Artie emang belom muncul aja, semakin lama, semakin lama tsun nya bakal muncul kepermukaan, menyembur bagai si Jony ikan pausnya Alfie. hohoho.

**kureha-alpha: **bisa dibilang kayak nama salah satu kelompok atau organisasi gitu. Dan seperti disclaimer, ada beberapa hal dan istilah yang nyaris sama dengan MAR yang asli *berhubung saya pinjem idenya*. Tapi, alurnya saya berusaha bikin sendiri. Hahaha, emang saya pingin bikin keluarga yang ancur-ancuran begitu. Ngebayanginnya tuh seru aja. Thanks for review.

**Thank's a Lot For You**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Saya tahu ini telat banget. Tapi apa bisa dikata kasur dan bermalasan adalah yang paling tidak bisa ditolak disaat ujian begini #salah#.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, slight OC, miss typo. Terinspirasi dari komik coret-coret saya saat SMP yang terinspirasi dari komik MÄR milik Nobuyuki Anzai.

**Pairing:** Many Pairing Yaoi

**Summary:** Musim panas yang luar biasa membosankan ini menjadi sangat menarik dengan bermacam fantasi yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja.— "Karena aku suka kamu!"—pekik mengaduh bersama suara sepakan—. AU, Fantasy.

**Opening** **Sound** **Track**: Simple and Clean (Remix) by Utada Hikaru

**Ending** **Sound** **Track**: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence

**Note:**/.../ : Arf or Fairy speak.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Dunia yang dikelilingi kelam._

_Atau dunia yang dikaruniai cahaya._

_Baginya, dua hal itu bukanlah pilihan._

.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm..."<p>

Terdongak menatap langit, amati dibalik payung jemari. Cakrawala biru naik tinggi berarak kapas abu mengiringi. Terik mentari menyengat, membuat silau pandang dalam sejuk semilir yang berhembus.

"Sudah sepuluh menit kau begitu. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sayangku?"

Melayangkan senyum secerah mentari, nyengir menunjukkan gigi yang putih. Telunjuk menunjuk keatas langit dimana awan berbentuk bulat dan ada pucuk diatasnya melayang (dia berpikir itu tomat) —temannya yang satu ini memang terlalu polos. Ah, andai bisa menodai kepolosan itu tanpa resiko menjadi minyak pemoles kapak sang kawan, dengan senang hati kasur penginapan yang bobrok nyaris reot menjadi alas cinta mereka —dia tak bisa memikirkan tempat elegan lain didusun kumuh murahan begini—

"Hanya memperhatikan perubahan cuaca. Takut-takut ada badai ngamuk." Membawa sebilah kain merah untuk dililitkan dikepalanya. Surai ikal kecoklatan menyeringai pada teman sejawatnya. "Sekalian mencari tahu."

"Oh, lalu? Dapat?"

"Yeah..."

"Dia ada dikota ini?"

"Yup. Dan tidak jauh dari sini, aku juga merasakan sisa _Anam_ miliknya ditempat ini. Berarti belum lama dia pergi dari sini."

"Tapi tempat ini menarik juga."

Memandang sekeliling, yang ramai orang berlalu lalang. Saling menutup hidung dan menyerngit jijik.

"Yah..."

Melangkahi kolam darah dan mayat yang menganai-anai setapak.

"Kelihatannya ada pembantaian disini."

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Parallel Mirror **

_(__Memantulkan __sisi __diri __yang __lain. __Dunia __yang __sama. __Namun, __berbeda __disaat __bersamaan.)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Another World Inspired by MÄR © Nobuyuki Anzai

Friendship, Family, Humor, Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy

Rated T+

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter.<strong>**5**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Akhir-akhir ini Alfred sering merasakan nostalgia.

Entah itu mengenai dirinya yang sering terdampar tak bergerak karena baku hantam oleh seorang kambing yang disusul teriakan pilu dari seorang pemuda berwajah manis —yang ia tahu adalah sang pemilik rumah tempatnya numpang. Atau dia yang tiba-tiba mendengar suara mistis-horor-menakutkan padahal tidak sedang bermimpi (itu, pasti hantu! Tidak salah lagi!). Dan yang memperkuat argumennya adalah penampakkan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu —entah berapa menit atau jam atau hari? Yang pasti sesadarnya dia disini, mendapati diri beralaskan lantai dingin, tanpa bantal dan hanya selimut selembar. Buuu, bagus dia tidak masuk angin. Seenggaknya kasih bantal, kek!

Oh, ya. Jangan lupa menuliskan beratapkan langit. (sejenak berpikir dia diusir keluar rumah lagi oleh sang papa, sebelum mata menerawangi dinding atap berlubang menyisakan separuh bangunan masih berdiri menaunginya.)

Kembali dia merasakan Deja vu berkelanjutan. Misalnya, contoh satu ini yang tengah dihadapinya sekarang.

Dengan tubuh terbebat kasa, terduduk diam dikelilingi berpasang mata menginterogasinya. Memberi tatapan dingin seakan dia barang dijual terbatas yang diincar para ibu saat grosiran. Oh, yeah. Bahkan dialog ini terasa Deja vu. Abaikan tentang komentar penulis yang malas cari kata-kata baru. Oke, itu rahasia internal. Hanya author dan kalian yang membacanya yang boleh tahu.

Membuatnya menciut kerut jadi tikus.

...

Tidak juga sih.

Toh, kegilaan yang menakjubkan ini terasa sangat biasa baginya. Dan yang kedua... hehe, terkesan lebih pribadi. Yeaah, siapa sih yang tidak tahu tentang masa remaja adalah masa terindah. Bertemu pandang dengan seorang yang menarik minat meski dalam kenyataan seperti alas muka bulan tetap terasa melayang diangkasa. Bila kalian yang mengalami masa subur dimana hormon terproduksi dengan lebih giat pasti mengerti maksudku.

"Berhenti cengengesan seperti orang tolol. Tahu diri kau dalam situasi apa."

Entah kesialan atau keberuntungan, saat ini dia dihadapkan oleh seorang lelaki pembajak yang bermuka kiyuttt... (Triple 'T' untuk wajah _baby__f ace _yang mengkerut sadis) yang ditemuinya -entah- beberapa jam-hari-minggu yang lalu —ingatkan kalau dia pernah hampir mati ditangannya—.

Kalau tidak dalam kenyataan nada pemuda yang berpangku kaki dengan gaya nge-bos itu terdengar bernafsu ingin memutilasi-goreng-kremasi-tebar abunya kelaut- dengan senang hati mengklaim inilah 'keberuntungan'.

"Kau dengar aku **lemak ****babi ****sialan**?"

Dan satu kenyataan yang tidak disukai adalah mulut sampah dan persamaan alis yang merupakan campuran genetik ulat dengan mahluk berbulu abnormal.

_**BRAK—!**_

Menggebrak meja hingga retak dengan kaki. Arthur menggeram. Fa menggeleng. Tino memekik. Norge mendengus. Erik bermain dengan Puffin. Berwarld diam. Mathias bersiul —fyuuuit~...—

"_Fucking __Bloody!_ Aku bicara denganmu, git!"

Mengingatkan pada sang Papa nan Agung yang mungkin tengah memikirkan rencana pembunuhan dirinya. Rupanya pilihan tetap disini adalah hal yang tepat.

Berwajah nelangsa. Membalikkan tubuh, jongkok sembari mengorek lantai.

...

"Sangat jelas dia tidak memperhatikanmu." dengusnya.

Kata-kata yang bagus, Nor. Urat kesabaran Arthur sisa satu sekarang. Lihat wajah yang kelihatan ingin menggorok orang itu. Memerah dan ada asap dikepalanya. Oh, yeah. Selamat Alfred kau membuat Arthur marah. Kita beri _applause_.

Mencengkram baju Alfred, menariknya hingga muka berhadap-hadapan.

_**BRUAAKK**—**!**_

Membantingnya kedinding seberang sana, merepet sampai Alfred bisa merasakan dengus panas memburu akan emosi yang berlebih. Warna daun menajam bagai serigala. Mengikat tubuh yang lebih besar itu dalam bisa ular yang tak nampak, membuatnya memilih untuk diam dan meneguk ludah.

Bibir kemerahan itu mendesis mengintimidasi dibalik telinganya —sekejap celananya terasa sempit mendadak. ... Jangan salahkan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Jaraknya terlalu dekat. _Face __to __face_ yang hanya jarak beberapa inchi sebelum bibirnya bertemu bi—...Argggh...

"Jangan mempermainkanku bocah. Jelaskan yang sebenarnya. Siapa kau? Apa maumu disini?"

Dia sudah tidak bisa menikah. Ihiks.

"Memang aku harus jelaskan apalagi. Semua yang kutahu sudah kuceritakan padamu."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Kenapa tidak? Dunia ini penuh keanehan."

"Oh, yeah. Dan kuanggap kau adalah salah satu dari itu, obesitas sialan. Aku berharap kau memanglah bintang jatuh sialan yang mengaku dari dunia sana."

"Tapi, itu memang benar! _Swear __vis_!" —Nyengir kuda dan jari membentuk angka dua. —"Untuk apa pula aku bohong. Aku memang baru disini. Yahh, memang aku merasa beberapa orang disini mirip dengan ditempatku. Tapi, demi sempak Hamburger yang katanya berasa mayonaise, aku sungguh-jujur-(menurut) aku-dari-dunia-lain. Kau bisa lihat kartu pelajar —... _Shit!_ Dompetku hilang!"

_Sring__—_

/Hei. Art, gimana kalau kita percaya saja padanya. Kau juga tahu dia jujur, kaaan? Kenapa masih tidak percaya juga?/

"Benar, Jerk. Lagipula orang bermata biru pastinya jujur."

"Hanya karena warna mata kalian sama kau menilainya...— PETER! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, GIT!" melonjak mendapati cungut kecil yang tak diharapkan menyelutuk ditengah-tengah. Arthur seratus persen yakin bocah satu ini sudah dikurungnya dikamar, tapi..

"Tentu saja. Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi. Kau tiba-tiba mengurungku dikamar. Dan kabur entah kemana."

"Bagaimana kau membuka kuncinya?"

"Jendelanya tidak dikunci."

_**Plok**__**—**_ menepuk kepala. Merutuki kebodohan yang dilakukan. Jezz, salahkan orang yang mengirim surat hingga membuatnya kalang kabut sendiri. Tentu tidak ditunjukkan, hell yeah, jaga-_image_, gitu.

"Heh, adikmu rupanya lebih pintar dibanding kau."

"Diam kau."

"Heeeh, jadi kau punya adik, Artie?" Celetuknya dengan sebuah vokal bersanding konsonan yang terdengar begitu _girly _dalam menyebutkan sebuah silabel nama. Sedetik kemudian disusul tawa Peter yang mengatakan betapa konyolnya panggilan itu dan betapa cocok dengan alis tebal brengsek —oh, bahkan sudut bibir Berwald berkedut—

Seperti banteng melihat merah, wajah yang panas memalu dan berakhir dengan sepakan pada bokong yang menerbangkan Peter tiga meter keluar sana.

Arthur mendelik.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama konyol macam itu!" Sangar Arthur. Menatap jijik pada bibir yang mengerucut TIDAK IMUT minta dicium. Berwajah anjing terbuang, mengauk-ngauk minta diberi makan, "Tapi, itu panggilan sayangku untukmu!"

_Pause_ semua gerakan yang ada. Arthur terlihat bodoh sekarang.

"Apa?"

Memang akhir-akhir ini telinganya terasa pengang karena suara gong yang Peter mainkan tepat didepan kamarnya pukul 12 malam itu —sudah diatasi dengan mengumpankan bocah sialan itu pada hiu disamudera— tapi, kenapa efeknya terasa sampai seka—...

"Karena aku suka kamu!"

"..."

...

_**BLUSH!**_

Darah naik berdesir kekepala. Wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kikik terdengar dibelakangnya.

Dan melolong pekik mengaduh bersama suara sepakan sekali lagi diudara.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Insiden sepakan itu telah berakhir dengan menghilangnya dua begundal diterbangkan Arthur entah kemana.

"Aku ingin tahu, kenapa KALIAN —menunjuk Tino dan Berwald— menerima ORANG yang jelas tidak jelas asal-usulnya begitu!"

Memberang suara.

"Ah, itu sih karena Tino memaksa... Egh!" —merinding bulu kuduk tiba-tiba. Mendapati tatap setajam belati diarahkan padanya. Yang —ah, bukan. Bukan dari si Ikan Kaleng itu yang sudah dari lahir diberi tatapan maut. Heh, kurang berdo'a kali ibunya. Tapi, dari sepupunya yang penyabar, yang manis, dengan pipi tembam —meski tidak semanis Norge dan muka datarnya, tapi setidaknya dia manis—. Bahkan, Violet itu seolah berkata 'Salahkan-aku-mati-kau-'.

Dia harus berpikir untuk membuat perhitungan dengan Berwarld, sepupunya yang manis jadi mengerikan!

"Apa?" Tanya Tino.

Oh, bahkan senyum yang biasanya menenangkan itu berasa setan.

"D-dan kupikir... Tidak masalah menampung satu orang bocah seperti dia. Hehe." gagu melanjutkan, ahh, setidaknya Tino tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"Sudah kuduga kau biangnya."

"Oh, Norge. Aku hanya ingin tahu ... Apa dia sama dengan orang 'itu'."

Tanpa disadari atau tidak, sekujur tubuh yang mengetahui maksud dari katanya menegang.

Untuk yang ini. Memang dia yang menginginkannya.

Dia ingin tahu, apa benar itu 'dia'.

—dalam sebuah bola mata yang masih hijau, berdiri gagah berbecak merah. Menatap langit terselubung kabut dengan sebuah warna langit.

Bersanding platina putih ditangan layak ksatria. Warna hitam yang mengalun tersibak dalam deru kancah perang. Seperti mawar menggelora diatas mayat menghitam arang. Ulas tipis dingin yang tersembul dibalik wajah yang memunggungi jutaan jiwa yang menopang keberadaannya. Berkibar jubah tanda kebesaran yang tersampir. Warna merah yang sesak terlihat, membuat menangis bahagia. Karena hanya satu diantara mendung yang mengarang dunia.

Seakan itu adalah harapan ditengah putus asa hidup.—

Hening sejenak merayap. Tenggelam dalam benak sendiri meninggalkan tanda tanya bagi yang tak mengetahui.

"Itu siapa?" Alis tertarik heran. Erik yang sedarinya diam buka suara. Menanyakan sebab akan atmosfer berat yang terasa dan diamnya mereka. "Nor." sekali lagi bertanya menegaskan.

"Kau nanti juga tahu." Dengus Norge membalik badan.

Berdiri, menarik lengan sang kakak. "Aku tidak suka ada rahasia yang kalian tahu tapi disembunyikan dariku. Katakan. Apa itu?"

"Sst, Erik..." Menarik leher, mendekapnya kemudian mengacak rambut layak anjing. Tino tersenyum kecil. "Pokoknya nanti kamu akan tahu. Tapi, bukan sekarang."

"Waktu itu, kau masih kecil Erik. Wajar kau tidak tahu." menambahkan pelan.

Erik menatap Tino yang memeluknya. Hah... Ini dia yang tidak disukainya. Seakan masalah yang mereka tanggung adalah sesuatu yang tidak harus diketahuinya. Hanya karena dia lebih muda. Adik kesayangan yang dimanja.

Hingga tidak diizinkan merasakan bahaya.

Melirik pada pemilik lengan yang mulai mengelus rambutnya. Menampik pelan agar menjauh, bersidekap sambil malu.

"Terserah, tapi aku akan minta jawaban." ucapnya bisik. "Nanti."

Arthur menatap momen didepannya sembari mendecak. Mungkin iri atau apa? Siapa yang tahu.

"Masalah kalian sudah selesai? Sekarang apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan anak itu?" menunjuk keluar pada sisa jejak mengambang dimana Alfred terakhir berada setelah didepak keluar.

"Menurutku tidak masalah, lagipula, kalau situasinya sama dengan 16 tahun lalu justru bagus."

/Benar kata Tino. Mungkin dia adalah kunci yang dikirim oleh seseorang untuk kita./

Mendelik pada si Peri yang terbang sembunyi. Berulang-ulang mendecak menunjukkan keluh akan hati kesal.

"Dan bagaimana kalau sebenarnya dia adalah kunci yang dikirim untuk mereka. Bagaimana kalau dia adalah anggota mereka? Bagaimana kalau seseorang yang kalian maksud justru musuh kita? Kau mau bertanggung jawab untuk itu."

Sungguh. Apa jalan pikiran mereka semua tak bisa diajak kerja sama dengannya?

"Pikirkan semua hal terburuk."

"Kau itu terlalu serius."

"Lalu? Salah dengan itu?"

"Entahlah. Sikapmu yang terlihat dimataku lebih seperti seorang Tuan Muda yang Paranoid dibalik bayang Kakaknya."

"Penampilan berubah kelihatannya bukan bukti isinya berubah."

Kata yang membuat hijau melebar.

.

.

.

_**SRANG—**_

.

.

_**Drak!**_

.

Kilau besi menancap bebatuan.

.

Helai kekuningan lepas serabut.

.

Akik Emerald yang mendingin beku dalam kobar amarah.

.

Mengambang surai lambat laun jatuh.

.

Garis renggut bersamaan dengan decak. Sarang keperakan berkilau warnanya membentuk sebuah garis luka.

_—Crr..._

Mengalir lajur kemerahan. Tetes nodakan kain terpakai membentuk bercak.

Warna fajar bertemu hutan. Saling menantang.

"Jangan. Menilaiku. Seenaknya." desis penuh tekanan. Menarik pedang, kembali menyarungkannya. Dan berbalik untuk sekedar angkat kaki.

Berhenti sesaat hanya untuk mengucap sayup yang dibisikkan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa."

Ucapnya tegas. Tapi tak ada yang tahu daun itu tengah melayu nyaris gugur. Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu karena ia segera berbalik lagi, tenggelam dalam warna kemerahan yang menyakitkan.

Meninggalkan keheningan yang kemudian terpecah akan pertanyaan dari sebuah kejanggalan.

"Hei, Norge aku mau tanya." tanya Erik sadar akan sesuatu.

"Ng?"

Tatap menjauh dalam langit. Memperhatikan sklera kuning beraduk merah —yang pekat bagai darah, seakan langit menumpahkan sari kehidupan yang akan menjadikannya hujan darah bagai tragedi— membuat sesak nafas entah mengapa. Pertanda buruk.

"Memang sekarang sudah sore, ya?"

.

_Pada warna yang mengembang bagai tirai itu._

_Selalu ada selaput kontras yang merasuki._

_Warna indah yang kejam._

_Warna kejam namun indah._

.

.

Merah.

Warna yang melambangkan berbagai hal. Menggambarkan suatu gambaran yang sama bahkan kontras maknanya.

Disamping berarti 'cinta'. Juga memaknakan silabel penjagal hidup ketika nafas terputus.

Warna yang 'disukainya', sekalipun 'dibencinya'.

Cukup ironis saat ini dia tengah mengubah alam nan biru menjadi warna bermakna dua dalam dirinya.

Cukup menyedihkan karena warna itu memaknai dasar kekuatannya.

Dan sayang sekali karena warna itu sama seperti tomat segar kesayangannya. Ah, tapi tomat merah segar memang paling tak bisa ditolak.

"Sudah ketemu."

Tapi, selagi bermanfaat untuk dirinya. Kenapa ragu menggunakannya? —kenyataan dia berdesis jijik menatap merah yang menggelora. Terbalik dengan debar hati yang berdetup penuh gelora.

Tak ada yang tahu, sarat benci kemunafikan dibalik senyum yang dilayangkan. Dalam semu merah entah bermakna apa.

"Tuan muda keras kepala itu."

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bergunduk-gunduk batu tersebar dalam pandangnya. Warna gersang kecoklatan yang hanya dalam pandangnya. Menghitam karena sudah malam. Dingin menyayat luar biasa. Senandung sejati malam nyaring berbunyi membuat merinding.

Tersebar beribu-ribu nisan dalam berbagai bentuk dan ukuran, dari kayu coklat melapuk sampai patung batu berwarna gading. Dari batu sekedar ditaruh sampai salib terukir halus.

Berbagai usia terkubur tanah. Terpuruk kaku dimakan belatung menjadi tanah.

Enam belas tahun lalu.

Dulu sangat mudah mengubah tanah lapang tak terpakai menjadi makam. Dulu begitu sering bola mata remajanya menangkap ribuan wajah yang dipenuhi duka. Sangat mudah menemukan api dendam dalam lingkar retina. Orang-orang malang yang putus asa. Sumpah serapah.

Rasa takut.

Dan kebencian.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi dirinya mungkin tak jauh beda.

_**Tap**_

Lembayung biru menyapu debu.

_**Tap**_

Kaki menapak dalam dengung yang kelam.

_**Tap**_

Warna abu membumbung udara. Tembakau habis bersama asap. Terhisap lalu terhembus menghilang.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir itu kelewatan?"

Perawakan identik serupa nyaris sama dibalik punggungnya, memberenggut alis antara marah dan simpati.

Kepala bersurai merah menengok, hijau bersiprit sedingin berlian mendelik. Rupanya dia yang memiliki kuasa atas semuanya tidak cukup untuk membuat 'manusia berdarah sama' dihadapannya kini untuk bergeming dan pergi. Sebaliknya, semakin maju untuk menantang tiang ego kokoh miliknya.

Bibir menghisap. Menghembus. Asap membumbung. Abu jatuh gugur.

Berbalik menjauh.

"Kurasa itu bukan hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan sampai kau melangkahkan kaki ketempat ini, Irish."

Pemuda surai coklat madu mengernyit tersinggung.

"Kupikir tempat ini mimpi buruk untukmu." kaki mengais langkah, menjejalkan sampai sepatu terpenuhi pasir. Menjauhkan diri dari pemuda dibelakangnya, berjalan melangkahi gundukan makam-makam.

Terdengar suara mendekat.

"Karena kau selalu mengelak jika aku bicara didalam."

Kaki kini berhenti, masih tak peduli —hanya tak mempedulikan, menghampiri batu dan duduk diatasnya.

Puntung rokok hampir habis abunya. Menyesap asap untuk yang terakhir. Pemuda tanggung bersurai coklat menyeruak masuk dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Kalau dengan alasan keramaian, baik. Kita bicara disini. Hanya ada kita. Dan aku ingin kau jawab pertanyaanku."

Warna daun bergeling keatas. Mendecakkan puntung nyaris habis, yang mengasap ditanah kemudian.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Arthur?"

Gestur tubuh yang memangku kaki dan wajah.

"Kenapa?" merogoh saku dibalik jubah. Mendapati sepuntung rokok yang siap dinyalakan.

"Kau mengirim mereka... kurasa bukan dengan alasan untuk mencari Arthur."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu. Tapi, kalau kau sampai nekat membunuh Arthur aku—."

"Irish." panggilan yang memotong sebuah silabel protes yang membuat terkejut —tidak pernah berpikir bahwa lidah berbisa yang dingin selalu dalam ucapnya bisa terdengar landai dan tenang. Dingin namun bijak.

Seakan gurat lelah yang samar diwajah itu adalah bukti pasti dari semua alasan.

"Aku berpikir tentang bebatuan makam yang akan bertambah didepanku."

Ketika sebuah pemandangaan yang damai ini dipecahkan oleh isak tangis seorang bocah akan kepergian ayahnya. Atau sang ibu yang tak rela sang remaja hati mati dalam medan perang. Atau mungkin dirinya, atau salah satu dari mereka yang kali ini akan berganti tempat, masuk kedalam tanah dingin untuk selamanya.

"Aku benci melihatnya." berdesis penuh benci, "Orang-orang yang menangisi gundukan tanah makam, seakan mereka tak punya apapun didunia selain orang itu." seakan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya mendendam akan sesuatu.

Karena sungguh hati membenci air yang begitu lemah dan baik hati saat wajah itu yang menitikkannya.

"Kau masih memikirkan dia?" begitu peka seseorang yang dimaksud dalam silabel kalimat tanya. Warna hijau yang senada menyimpulkan satu kata 'ya' akan geming pada bahu saudara.

Angin bertiup.

"..."

Warna merah melambai bersama jubah. Jemari coklat mengusap warna kayu yang bersurai menutupi pandang. Sejenak memejamkan mata, mendongak pada langit merasa sesuatu dari atas sana. Memikirkan sesuatu. Mengenang seseeorang.

Dia yang dikasihi.

Sosok kasih yang tersenyum dibalik ikal yang panjang. Yang bermahkota dedaunan bagai putri hutan.

Sosok yang dulu begitu mereka lindungi, yang telah hilang keberadaannya.

Sosok seorang sahabat untuknya dan yang dicintai untuk dia yang menganggapnya.

Sosok yang telah fana dalam kehidupan mereka. Yang lenyap ditelan cahaya.

Yang telah pergi. Entah sudah mati atau belum.

Yang dicintai sang kakak. Meski tetap diam membisu tak mengutarakan. Sosok rupawan yang mampu membuat hati yang begitu bengis macam sang kakak luluh untuk menitikkan airmata ketika dirinya tahu telah hilang.

"Perang enam belas tahun yang lalu, memang kita yang memegang kemenangan. Tapi, aku tahu kalau semua itu tidak akan bertahan."

Sadar dari lamunnya, menoleh pada pria bersurai merah yang tengah berdiri diatas bebatuan. Dibalik jubah biru melilit tubuh, tampak besi platina merajah tubuh, membentuk sebuah baju tempur.

Perang...

"Irish, kau tahu ketenangan ini tidak akan selamanya, bukan? Karena itu aku ingin menguji, apa bocah itu memang mampu atau sekedar bermodal nyali sampai mati konyol."

"..." angguk diberikan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, hanya perang yang akan menentukan hidup kita."

Karena tidak ada kedamaian tanpa pertumpahan darah.

.

_Karena apapun yang kita lakukan, tidak akan ada hidup sempurna tanpa pengorbanan._

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ingin dia berpikir seperti itu.

Dan dia berusaha mempercayainya.

Meski begitu kadang dia merasa tak adil.

Pada sang Jeneva yang melantunkan nyanyian perpisahan ditelinganya.

Yang membuatnya sendiri, karena ikatan dengan seseorang yang terlepas oleh takdir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Angin selalu membawa kita pada kedramatisisan cerita. Memberi efek indah dan mencekam disaat bersamaan.

Bersamaan semilir angin dipadang hijau membentang, suara pergolakan terdengar terbawa.

_**BRAASH—**_

Darah memancur, sosok berjubah merah tergeletak, mencoba meraung dalam tatapan bengis yang dilayangkan pada dua orang —sinting, gila, menyebalkan, oh, Arthur bisa menjabarkan berbagai silabel nan hina terhadap dua orang mesum tidak tahu diri yang senyam-senyum sinting paska serangan dadakan.

"Lama gak ketemu pangeran manja. Tumben-tumbennya kau tidak melawan begini." Bariton nada penuh ejek, bentuk nyata kesenangan melihat pemuda pembajak tersayat perak.

Salahnya yang terlalu melamun —dan serius sampai tidak sadar akan perubahan langit yang memata-matainya — _Cortes __de l__Cielo_, _Conquinstador __de __los __mares._

Cih.

Saat ini yang dipikirkannya hanya agar dua orang idiot itu tidak bermaksud untuk kembali sekarang dan melihatnya tersungkur tak berdaya.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau kami disini datang menjemputmu secara terhormat bukan sayang?"

Selain itu merepotkan bertarung sembari melindungi mereka.

"Ck. Siapa pula yang mau? Angkat kaki kalian dan balik sana! Mengurusku hanya akan membuatmu repot."

"Sayangnya kalau kembali tanpa hasil kami yang akan dihajar. Kayak tidak tahu kakakmu itu mengerikan."

Menyebalkan. Pikirnya.

Belum selesai urusan disini dia harus berhadapan dengan orang titisan sang kakak. Dan kenapa dari setiap orang harus mereka berdua.

Orang-orang 'kenangan'.

_Memorias._

"Fa, lepaskan itu."

Tidak bisa dengan hal biasa —pastinya. Melawan mereka... Tak bisa dengan bermain-main menggunakan Arf ataupun separuh dari kekuatan jiwanya —Leathré.

"Lama juga tidak melihat wujud aslimu, Arthuro. Kelihatannya kau sudah tambah kuat, ya?" Warna hijau permata berkilat bergairah, menyeringai antusias, mendapati sebua

Kini terlihat jelas, sosok naga bersisik hijau keemasan melingkari sang majikan menjadi tameng. Dengus buru yang menyayat dingin memperingatkan sekeliling dalam ancaman —gerbang kematian menunggu bila menyerangnya.

"Naga kecil sudah berkembang, ya? Tak kusangka keyakinanmu begitu besar."

Membara merah dan lavender yang lembut.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pictiúr Anam (Gambaran jiwa).

Warna jiwa yang akan melindungimu dan menjadi pedangmu disaat bersamaan. Sebuah keajaiban akan bentuk rupa hati yang bersamamu. Dirimu yang seorang lagi.

Bagi para Wizard, Pictiúr anam adalah bukti keberadaan mereka. Yang mengikat eksitensi mereka pada dunia. Diri mereka seorang lagi yang tak terpantul dalam bayang nyata.

Belahan jiwamu yang akan selalu disampingmu.

Yang disisimu. Berdampingan denganmu.

.

.

_Kami disini adalah sama._

_Kami disini adalah berbeda._

_Kami disini adalah kekuatanmu._

_Kami ada karenamu._

_Aku adalah kamu. _

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, benda ini sudah cukup lama saya telantarkan. Saya harap masih ada yang mau membaca dan mereview benda jadul ini. saya tidak membalas review yang lalu, mohon maaf untuk hal itu. Kritik dan saran? Pertanyaan? Atau tidak kejelasan cerita yang amburadul? Jika berkenan klik tombol hijau/biru dibawah.**

**Thank's a Lot For You**

**REVIEW?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: LANJUTAN FIC SETELAH HIATUS!**

**Saya tahu...saya terlalu lama ngaret dari dunia ini. Maklum, udah kelas tiga persiapannya berjubel #alasan#bener kok#.**

**Cerita lebih didominasi dengan adegan pertarungan dan you see... humor hambar di chapter ini. Dimaklumi untuk dua perihal. Pertama, karena author baru bangkit dari kubur #slap#salah# baru menyelesaikan hiatusnya yang entah-dari-kapan-saya-lupa. Kedua, karena tuntutan fic memang yang mengharuskan chap ini lebih mengarah pada genre fantasy-nya (walau saya yakin benda ini makin gak jelas) dan rated up for this chapter dan seterusnya. Tolong maklumi dan dimaafkan sekali lagi. Please don't punch me, guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, slight OC, miss typo. Terinspirasi dari komik coret-coret saya saat SMP yang terinspirasi dari komik MÄR milik Nobuyuki Anzai.

**Pairing:** USUK, SuFin, DenNor and Many Pairing Yaoi

**Summary:** Musim panas yang luar biasa membosankan ini menjadi sangat menarik dengan bermacam fantasi yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja.—Satu kartu tertutup yang tertumpuk satu kartu yang terbuka.—/Sudah kukatakan aku selalu ada, kan?/ AU. Fantasy.

**Opening** **Sound** **Track**: Simple and Clean (Remix) by Utada Hikaru

**Ending** **Sound** **Track**: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence

**Note: **/.../ :: Anam or arf or Fairy speak.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Ma, aku ingin punya adik."_

.

_Saat itu aku hanya anak kecil yang mengatakan sebuah keinginan tanpa beban, dengan wajah polos seorang bocah, tentang sebuah angan yang—katanya, menyenangkan._

_Awalnya tak kupikirkan, awalnya masa bodoh saja. Namun, entah bagaimana bisa melintas di pikiranku mengutarakan hal yang awalnya tidak terlalu kupedulikan._

_Memiliki seseorang yang ada untuk kulindungi dan kusayang._

_Karena satu perasaan rindu ketika melihat **dia **dalam mimpi._

_._

_Yang entah tertawa atau menangis._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Parallel Mirror **

_( Memantulkan sisi diri yang lain. Dunia yang sama. Namun, berbeda di saat bersamaan.)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Another World Inspired by MÄR © Nobuyuki Anzai

Friendship, Family, Humor, Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy

Rated M

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 6<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Dalam cermin kita adalah satu kesatuan yang tak terpisahkan._

.

Sekuntum mawar, mekar memerah di antara duri-duri yang mengakar lintang. Cantik dalam sakit. Lukisan terindah yang mematikan dalam kareografi alam di padang luas.

Angin mengetuk selaput udara. Lembut tertiup membawa kelopak berpulas merah dan mewangi darah itu gugur terhembus, melayang lembut pada sebuah perseteruan dua orang pemuda, mereka saling berdiri berhadapan, memancang senjata di tangan, merapal mantra dalam niat untuk mengutuk dia yang jadi musuhnya.

Mereka saling musuh memusuhi. Hanya tak ada—atau hanya segelintir orang—yang tahu kadang keduanya -dulu- saling bahu membahui(dengan setengah hati dan ketidakrelaan), walau tak sungkan saling melukai. Tapi, itu bentuk keakraban—yang tidak logis di mata orang yang tak tahu, kental dan dalam seperti saudara—walau selalu disangkal dengan keras, karena keduanya... yah, keras kepala.

Membuatnya terhibur setiap dirinya direngkuh bosan.

Sambil pelan bersiul, surai pirang ikut tertiup, jari-jemari ikut menyisir rambut keemasan yang terkuncir elegan. Sang pemilik memicingkan mata. Memandang penuh minat sewarna langit itu pada penampilan laga di mana tadinya ia menjadi salah satu lakonnya. Tadi. Sampai dua petarung lain memutuskan untuk membuat dunia mereka sendiri dengan melupakannya di sudut sebagai penonton.

"Hhh..." hela lelah terdengar, "Benar-benar deh, Si Antonio main ambil alih saja. Kalau begini aku hanya jadi penonton saja jadinya." gerutunya sambil mengayun mawar di jari, berdiri bertopang pedang menatap kilat merah dan hijau yang bertubi saling menyerang di depannya.

Pertarungan. Walau kata itu tidak terlalu tepat karena bagi seorang Francis Bonnefoy yang hampir setengah hidup menjadi saksi kisah dua orang bocah keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah dalam hal apa pun dan bagaimana pun, pertarungan (untuk anggapan orang biasa) ini tak lebih dari perkelahian anak kecil yang memperebutkan mainan (padahal lebih bagus kalau mereka memperebutkan dirinya. Tunggu, sebenarnya tidak perlu. Dia selalu siap melayani keduanya, honhonhon...ah, repot jadi orang ganteng).

_**ZRAAAK—!**_

Menahan lajunya yang terdorong jauh, Arthur melebarkan kakinya, tangan kiri menopang tubuhnya yang menyusur tanah dengan kasar. Di sudut matanya nampak si-muka-dongo-sok-polos nampak mengumpulkan kembali _Leathré_-kemerahan-nya pada bilah kapak—_arf_-nya. Sekejap kemudian berlari mendekat, sembari menyeret kapak menyusur tanah sambil membentuk pola.

_**Zraaat!**_

Satu, dua, tiga... beberapa helai dari kuning jerami itu terpotong rata. Seringai ejek pamer di mukanya, "Hehe."

Kesal. Marah. Sebal. Memuncak bersamaan dengan urat yang semakin bertambah dan wajah memerah panas. Maka, dengan sangar menebaskan pedang di tangan pada Antonio.

_**Crash—**_

Terpecik darah menodai tubuhnya kala robek dada tersayat.

_**Zrash!**_

Hanya untuk mendapat delikan sebal saat tubuh terhuyung Antonio memecah seperti api yang bergelora.

"Bangsat..."

Gigi bergemelutuk bagai es tersiram panas.

/Arthur!/

Tangan kanan sigap dengan pedangnya. Jelas sekali tidak mempedulikan panggilan Fa—peri kecil, sok narsis dan sok cantik miliknya—yang terngiang di kepala. Tidak peduli dengan rapalan maki -yang 90 persennya tertular dari sang pemilik- penuh emosi memenuhi tiap sudut otaknya, membuat kupingnya pengang sendiri.

/Arthur anak bodoh! _Hell_! Jangan menggunakannya lebih dari ini! Aku tidak bisa menahannya! Kau sudah janji untuk menahan di—HEI!/** [1]**

Suara terakhir Fa yang dia dengar saat Antonio kembali menyerang dengan kapaknya, Arthur melompat, nyaris tak tampak—hijau awan membayanginya, membungkus tubuhnya—menghindar dengan menghilang di udara dan muncul bersamaan dengan sabetan yang terarah pada si pengguna kapak.

_**TRANG!**_

Antonio menjulurkan tangannya, dengan cepat membuat sebuah _barrier_ untuk menahan serangan Arthur—membuat mata emerald itu mengernyit kesal, menarik kembali serangannya dan dengan cepat menghunus tepat ke titik mati, yang dengan mudah dihindari Antonio yang bersalto mundur, memperlebar jarak.

Sejenak hening untuk bernafas.

Wajah maskulin yang selalu polos nampaknya, tengah bengis menyeringai. Menyandangkan kapak pada bahu kekar berlapis sehelai kain putih terjahit pakaiannya, berkacak pinggang santai, kain merah di pinggang melambai berkibar, "Hei, Arthur. Sudah, menyerah saja dan akui kalau aku lebih kuat darimu~." tatap kekanakan dari Antonio, terkekeh melihat rengggut kesal dari pemuda pembajak—yang saling menyatakan bahwa diri masing-masing adalah saingan sejati dan rival abadi.

"Cuh! Lebih baik merangkak jatuh ke jurang dibanding menyerahkan kemenangan padamu tomat busuk!" Sembari mendecak dan meludah, ketara kesal yang sangat jelas terlihat pada kerut alis lapis delapan karena merasa diremehkan, terutama oleh petani brengsek—yang sudah naik derajat jadi pengawal gara-gara kakaknya -yang otoriter sangat dan tak dapat dibantah- itu seenak jidat memasukkan orang (yang sudah jelas akan membuatnya gatal-gatal karena kutu yang berterbangan—serius! Dia pernah ketularan gatal-gatal setelah tarung di kandang sapi) menjadi anggota _Phoenix_.

"Aah~ memang dasar tuan muda. Susah sekali diberi tahu." sekejap kemudian kilat merah bergerak membutakan pandangan. Dalam asap debu yang terbuat, pedang dan kapak saling menekan menentukan yang terkuat.

Gigi menyeringai, mata berkilat. "Kau hanya iri padaku karena aku lebih tinggi darimu, kan, petani brengsek?"

"Heh, jelas-jelas kau lebih boncel dari padaku, pangeran sialan."

Perempatan pada pelipis.

"Derajatnya otak udang! Dan aku masih bisa lebih tinggi darimu, bangsat!"

Tawa nista.

"Dalam mimpi pun tidak akan kesampaian. Nikmati hidupmu sebagai orang kerdil! Hahaha!"

Dan Francis hanya menggeleng bak orang tua yang tidak pernah bersalah mendengarnya. "Ckck... Mereka itu seperti bocah saja. Ng?"

Mengalihkan pandang dari dua pemuda kepala dua yang panasan saat merasa ada yang mendekat, bibir itu menarik senyum menatap yang tengah bertandang kemudiannya.

"Hoho, kebetulan. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah dapat perintah dari-NYA, kan?

"..."

"Walau aku lebih tertarik melihat mereka berdua berkelahi seperti bocah... Tapi, kalau lewat waktu terlalu banyak bisa-bisa bakal ada serigala ngamuk." tertawa pelan, mata safir bergulir memandang penuh arti pada sosok berjubah hitam di belakangnya.

"Bisa kau urus?"

Hitam tersibak, putih jemari menyembul dari baliknya. Tersingkap perak menguntai pergelangan, hijau berlian berkedip jahil kala bibir kemerahan sang pemilik berucap, mengatakan sebuah rangkai kata bermakna. Kemudiannya—

.

—dedaunan segar harum terbau.

.

_"—Fange." _**[2]**

.

.

Akik hijau melebarkan permatanya, "Uakh!" menyadari diri terhempas bebas ke udara hingga terhimpit tak bisa bergerak.

Meronta saat sebuah tangan raksasa meremas kuat dirinya, mengunci pergerakannya secara bebas.

Arthur mendelik pada pemilik tangan raksasa itu. Sosok hijau bermuka besar yang bagai gumpalan asap, menyeringai dengan tubuh bagai hutan rimba. Sosok raksasa yang nampak maya—walau keberadaannya terasa nyata. Oh, yeah. Sangat nyata.

Heh, dia tahu siapa dalangnya. Hanya orang itu—yang mampu mensinkronisasi roh juga alam liar ini. Dengan sempurna. Tentu.

"Nor... sialan kau! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek! Lepaskan bangsat!"

Norge hanya bergumam bisu. Wajah itu mendengak datar, seakan rapalan caci maki yang terucap hanyalah dengung lebah untuknya. "Aku hanya melakukan perintah." Melirik pada Antonio dan Francis, "Itu perintah kakakmu."

"Oh, _mon cherrie_ Arthur~. Kau tidak akan berpikir kalau kami kemari secara _random_ bukan?"

"Brengsek! Jadi kalian menjebakku! ?"

"Tidak salah—tapi, tak kusangka semudah ini. Kau terlalu panas hingga terlalu terpaku pada lawanmu—Antonio. Ternyata kau lebih lemah dari yang kukira." kilauan fajar menutup, mengalihkan mata bergulir ke bawah. Memikirkan sebuah fakta. Sebuah fakta perintah dalam hitam di atas kertas. Sungguh menyebalkan baginya yang sudah terkodrat darah tidak suka dalam urusan keinginan untuk diperintah, apalagi untuk hal yang tidak jelas.

'Walau, sebenarnya menyebalkan ikut repot seperti ini...'

Ironisnya dia tidak bisa berkutik untuk membantah walau yang dihadapinya baru secarik pesan tergelung yang dibawa si anko uzai itu—

_'Bawa Arthur ke hadapanku, dan jangan bertele-tele. Aku tidak peduli caranya, mau dibawa setengah mati juga terserah kalian.'_

...—mengingat nasib yang selanjutnya akan dihadapi, membuat dirinya -walau ogah- melaksanakannya—karena sialnya dia tahu di mana mahluk bernama Arthur yang menjadi biang keladi perusuh 'waktu damainya' ini berada. Nomor dua setelah Mathias.

"Hh...Kau tahu si serigala itu sulit dilawan. Dan aku tidak mau cari perkara."

Dalam hati semua menyetujui perkataannya— bahkan Arthur yang dalam hati misuh-misuh, tapi dia yang tahu pasti orang yang disebut memang benar adanya.

"Persetan! Fa! Cepat bangun! Biar kuhabisi mereka!" mengaum marah, lebih-lebih saat dia sama sekali tak mendengar suara cempreng si peri—padahal tadi teriakannya masih bikin pengang.

"Dia tidak akan merespon. Salah sendiri pakai _Anam _gila-gilaan. Sudahlah, Erik..." menatap sang adik yang berdiri agak jauh bersama tiga orang lainnya, nampak miris memperhatikan—hanya Tino dan semangat tempur yang ababil—pasti Mathias, dan... _Pass_ untuk Berwald—dia tidak bisa /mendeskripsikan apa yang dipikirkan dari tampakan mukanya yang nyaris sama sekalipun dalam waktu berbeda.

"Cepat buat dia tidur. Kau tidak usah takut. Anjing galak itu sudah diikat lehernya." mengepal tangan memberi semangat dengan caranya sendiri—meski sulit dimengerti.

"Siapa yang takut? Aku hanya ogah. Kenapa aku harus terlibat dengan urusanmu?" memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan rengutan cemberut ke samping kanan—gengsi sangat. "Kau saja tidak memberitahu apa-apa tentang hal ini padaku."

Nor hanya diam.

"Err, Norge?"

Mengucek mata—meyakinkan matanya tidak tertular rabun karena penuaan dini, berharap salah mengira ada kumpulan bunga imajiner berloncatan dari paras datar anggota mereka yang paling mistis—oh, oh... Bahkan kacamata Berwald sedikit retak. Kelihatannya bukan dia saja yang tambah tua. Fuuh...

"ARTHUR!"

Nama yang dimaksud tersontak di tempat.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.xOx.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Prukh—**_

Ruang itu lembab, dingin juga basah. Berbentuk lingkar dengan fondasi bebatuan berlumut dan beralas tanah. Barang tertumpuk di pojokan, nampak kumuh namun rapi sungguhnya. Suatu tempat dingin di kedalaman mana cahaya penerang hanya dari obor-obor tergantung berkeliling dinding.

Baginya ini _sanctuary_-nya yang terindah. Nyaman tanpa bising dengungan manusia lain di luar sana. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menyepi dari dunia luar. Dunia hina yang nampak bisa menghancurkannya menjadi serpih kapan saja.

Ah... Selalu begini. Melankolis tiada henti.

Dan dirinya di sini berdiri diam pada satu pijakan bumi.

Tumpukan kartu berserakan, tersebar acak membentuk sebuah pola entah mengapa. Jatuh dari tangan bersua tanah entah mengapa. Dan entah mengapa pula, firasat masuk ke selubung dada. Merapatkan celah dari bagian yang kosong di dalam.

"... sesuatu terjadi."

Satu kartu tertutup yang tertumpuk satu kartu yang terbuka.

Tangan menyapu dua kartu yang tertumpuk di tengah—memusat pola lingkar sisa kartu di sekelilingnya—seperti dua kubu yang mengelilingi dua petarung yang berseteru di tengah mereka, menentukan yang terkuat.

"_Ace__—..._" sebut pada sosok singkat yang terlukis di atas kertas itu.

Melintas dalam hati sebuah kata, mungkin saatnya mengakhiri persembunyian ini dan pergi ke luar.

_._

_Dirinya lebih percaya pada mereka 'di dunia sana' yang tak berbohong padanya. _

.

* * *

><p><strong>.xOx.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Semua mata tertoleh pada sumber suara.

"Apa yang kalian laku-! Wakh!"

Untaian pita—oh, yeah! Pita-pita yang sungguh sangat _girly_ menurutnya, dengan warna pink dan merah membebat tangan dan kaki seperti bungkus hadiah natal. Membuatnya tertahan di tempat tanpa bisa menolong Arthur yang dijatuhkan -mahluk yang seperti- _gargoyle _hijau (?) ke tanah. Oh, oh, dan siapa mereka seenaknya menahan Arthur begitu? Dia bisa cemburu, _right_?

"Jangan bergerak Alfred. Nanti kau benar-benar bisa terbungkus seperti kado natal." Seulas senyum tersungging pada wajah tembam. Bukan senyum mengerikan ataupun senyum keibuan yang lebih sering dilontarkan. Hanya senyum (walau tetap mengerikan)—yang cukup untuk membuat Alfred berteriak protes tanpa tahu bahaya dari senyum yang ditujukan.

"Ti-Tino! Kenapa? Arthur dalam bahaya! Biarkan aku menolongnya!"

"Maaf Alfred, tapi kau akan menyulitkan kami. Karena itu... kau harus tidur."

"TI—!"

Mata biru itu nanar Bagai henti fungsi otaknya. Dia tidak mengerti apa pun saat untaian pita membelit mengaburkan pandangnya akan dunia.

Dia tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi di sini. Tidak tahu apa yang tengah mereka maksud dalam ucapan, tidak menalar dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya.

Tapi, ada satu yang dia sangat mengerti.

Dia... lemah.

.

.

_Sekejap, semua kembali gelap._

.

Lagi.

Dia kembali lagi. Kembali pada sebuah dunia hampa hitam dalam dominasi pandang. Lantai berriak bagai berkeramik air. Satu kenyataan dirinya kembali dibawa ke tempat yang sama seperti waktu itu, yang setiap jengkal auranya tak mau hilang dari ingatannya.

Menengok ke kiri dan dia mendapati hal yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya terjadi.

Pantulan diri yang terpancar dari cermin.

Yang begitu mirip juga sama pastinya. Yang terasa berbeda entah apa sebabnya—ah, dia tahu.

Karena 'dia' dalam cermin, tersenyum di depannya yang lain ekspresi.

/Kau kesal?/

Seakan masuk langsung ke dalam kepala, suara itu terdengar bukan dari telinga. Wujud di hadapannya bertanya, laik dia bukanlah sesuatu yang sama—ibarat _marionette_ yang rusak talinya. Tak bisa dikendalikan. Tak dapat dikendalikan. Bergerak semaunya.

Apakah itu dirinya? Atau hatinya? Mungkin...

/Kau marah?/

—karena, dia yang menjadi bayangnya mengetahui rasa dalam hati yang kini bercokol sakit.

/Kau ingin melindunginya?/

"..."

/Kau ingin kekuatan untuk melindunginya?/

Rupa di balik cermin mendekati dirinya.

/Kau kesal pada dirimu yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun?/

Tangan itu mendekat, menyentuh cermin yang beku memantul—menatap pada dirinya yang masih diam.

/Kau marah pada mereka yang mengkhianatimu?/

Saat itu pula Alfred mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap bayangan di depannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Dia tersenyum penuh arti, mengundang misteri pada hati. Heran merajahi diri.

Melebur bersama gumpal kebiruan yang nampak panas namun menyejukkan. Tangan terbentang menjadi sayap, terentang indah dan bulu itu berhamburan saat terkepak.

Seekor burung dengan warna langit yang tak berbeda seperti sebelumnya.

/Aku adalah kamu./

Tubuhnya kembali terbakar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Kita bisa menjadi lemah karena lawan. Tapi, kita bisa menjadi kuat karena sesuatu yang menurut kita berharga._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_/Hasratmu bergolak./_

.

'Hawa... yang lembut...?'

Terhenyak pada sebuah getar pada tubuh yang terbebat—dan seharusnya tak bisa menggerakkan sendinya sedikit pun. Namun, nyatanya dia bergerak dan mulai merobek pitanya.

"...eh?"

.

_/Saat melihat tubuhnya yang diremas untuk dihancurkan oleh tangan besar itu, kan? Huhu, aku tahu.../_

.

Tidak. Harusnya tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun _Arf_-nya ini akan terus menggelung dan akan menidurkan orang yang terbungkus di dalamnya.

"Ah...?"

Tino tidak habis pikir saat Alfred terasa lenyap dari sana—

.

_/Sudah kukatakan aku selalu ada, kan?/_

.

"Tino!"

—Atau mungkin dirinya yang tidak sadar bahwa sosok dalam pikirnya sudah di belakangnya dan menyerangnya.

.

_/Tenang saja. Aku akan menyelesaikan.../_

.

_**Trang!**_

Bilah kapak dengan satu mata tajam itu berkilat. Menahan sebuah hantam keras dari tubuh manusia—yang kalau besi biasa, pasti sudah penyok. Yah, dia tahu... Karena tangannya sendiri gemetar kecil menahan hantaman tinju dari Alfred. Dan dia tahu dia tidak sedang menghadapi Alfred dengan skalanya yang biasa.

Tidak masalah.

"Heh, sudah kuduga kau bukan bocah biasa!"

Karena dia -yang mengaku- Raja Skandinavian

"Mathias!" Tino berteriak dalam pelukan Berwald yang pasang badan melindunginya.

.

_/Semuanya./_

.

"Mundur! Akan kuselesaikan bocah ini di sini!" Memegang ujung kapak makin erat, nampak hawa keemasan menguar dari diri Mathias. Bibirnya menyeringai senang, bersemangat.

"HYAAA!" Mengayunkan kapak membelah tanah. Berhamburan pecah mengkristal bagai permata. Beberapa menancap pada lengan Alfred, merobek kulit dan menganak sungai darah.

"..."

Tak sedikitpun raut sakit di sana. Tak peduli mungkin padanya. Mencabutnya begitu mudah bak menghapus debu saja.

"ORRKH!"

Dan begitu cepat. Hingga Mathias tidak menghindar saking tidak terlihat ketika pukulan itu melayang telak menghantam perutnya. Membuat lambungnya sakit sampai mati rasa, bergolak semangat menaikkan darah untuk dimuntahkan menikmati angin kebebasan.

'Beda... Sangat beda...'

"Kalau aku tidak sempat memusatkan sebagian Leathre ke perut... Mungkin aku sudah hancur...heh..." meludahkan darah di mulutnya, berdiri terhuyung—nampaknya rusuknya patah. Bagus, sekarang dia menantang babi mengamuk yang sanggup merobohkan karang sekali terjang.

.

"Ketidaksadaran. Kemampuan fisik yang menggila... tidak salah lagi. Dia dirasuki _anam_-nya sendiri."

"Hee... Padahal aku tadi tidak merasakan apa-apa darinya. Apa _Anam_-nya baru bangkit sekarang?" tanya Antonio—masih menatap Alfred (itu namanya kan?) yang sedang dalam kondisi di ambang labil pada jiwanya hingga mengamuk—walau tak ada orang yang mengamuk setenang itu, _well_, tapi dia kuat. Batinnya mengakui.

"Rasanya ingin bertarung dengannya." seringai yang sama saat seorang Antonio memutuskan untuk bertarung membabi buta dan menikmati darah yang terpecik saat dirinya mengayun kapak kebanggannya—membunuh hati, menutup kenyataan dirinya tetap berlaku polos di keseharian waktunya.

Yah, mungkin memang menarik. Sayang, sang perompak—yang banting peran jadi putri yang harus diselamatkan memandang semuanya dengan gurat ngeri dan... Khawatir? Nampaknya itu lebih masuk akal dalam menggambarkan makna gurat dalam kelereng hijaunya.

'Ini sama seperti waktu itu. Gawat, kalau... kalau terus begini...'

"Diamlah Arthur. Apa kau mengkhawatirkannya _ma cherrie_~?"

"Berisik! Lepaskan aku! Dia harus dihentikan!"

"Aku yakin mereka bisa mengurusnya. Dia masih ikan teri. Tugasmu sekarang jadi anak baik ikut kami~."

"_You bloody frog_! Dia bisa mati! Lepaskan!"

Francis menatap penuh selidik Arthur dan bibirnya (yang imut itu) masih mengeluarkan umpatan. Tidak masalah, kan? Dia hanya heran. Yeah, heran. Karena tidak biasanya seorang Arthur mengkhawatirkan orang lain sedemikian rupa walau nasibnya juga ada di ujung tanduk (saat bertemu Scott, itu akan terbukti). Kecuali...

Bibir tertarik, membentuk senyum—yang diklaim Arthur dan beberapa pihak sebagai bentuk kemesuman pria berjenggot di samping, terkecuali untuk beberapa kaum hawa dan kaum orang idiot ("Macam antonio", Sinis Arthur) "Kau suka dia, ya?"

Sejenak Arthur terdiam, mencerna silabel yang mengudara dan terngiang-ngiang di kepala.

_Su—ka?_

_Suka._

_Suka..._

_'Karena aku suka kamu!'_

"..."

_**Bassh—**_

Muka memerah mengingat hal memalukan yang pernah terjadi seumur hidupnya—ditembak cinta sama begundal teri yang lebih lemah darinya, dan kenapa dia mau menolongnya. Oh, ya. Bagaimanapun juga Alfred mengkhawatirkannya dan bermaksud menolongnya tadi—walau akhirnya merepotkannya begini. Tunggu? Merepotkan? Memangnya apa urusannya? Jezz...kalau tidak ditolong dia bisa mati. Benar, kebaikan hati seseorang harus dibalas walau sekecil apapun. Aarh! Kenapa bisikan setan (nasihat) Irish muncul sekarang! ? Tidak, tidak. Dia bukan anak baik hati... Dia ini perompak! Dan dia tidak mau mengurus mayatnya yang akan memakan segenap jiwa dan tenaga. Dan kenapa dia bicara sendiri dalam hati dari tadi...arrrh...itu karena bocah itu...

_Whatever_.

"LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN!"

Aura kehijauan dari tubuh Arthur—bagaikan memadat, telak memukul Francis hingga jatuh menjauh. Kesempatan berharga yang sangat tidak disiakan oleh Arthur—langsung berlari ke arah Alfred. Dan menghunuskan pedang ke hadapannya.

"Mundur, Alfred!"

Nampak perwujudan naga hijau itu membelit bilah besi yang terpasung, menjadikan hawa nan rimbun kuat terpancar. Menantang Alfred—atau sesuatu dalam tubuh yang tengah mengendalikannya.

"Artie...?"

Kembali _emerald_ membelalakkan dirinya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, ketika tubuh itu goyah terjatuh dalam sebuah pelukan pada punggung yang lebih kecil.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: apaaa? Gak ngerti? Amburadul? Anda ingin menendang saya? Maaf, sayang sekali tidak bisa karena saya sudah masuk lagi ke lobang kubur #ditarik#.**

**Baiklah... Pengaruh baca komik 07. ghost nampaknya sangat berpengaruh sama alur...T.T... Bila seandainya anda-anda semua ingin menghujat saya. Silakan, sepedas-pedasnya atau semanis-manisnya dalam kotak kecil bertuliskan review di bawah. #bungkuk dalem#**

**PS: apa anda sekalian setuju bila Pandora Show dihapus? Saya kehilangan ide tentang benda yang satu itu.**

**Glossarium:**

**[1]: **di sini Fa memiliki peran penting dalam kekuatan (emosi) Arthur. Dijelaskan di-chap berikutnya.

**[2]: **_Fange_ (Norway): Tangkap:: seperti yang kalian tahu, Norge menggunakan kata itu dalam mengendalikan troll-nya untuk menangkap Arthur.

**For Reviewers:**

**Lummiera: **anda siapa ya? oups. Maaf karena terlalu lama hiatus saya melupakan wujud anda yang selalu ada tiap kolom review saya. Maka dari itu saya kasih sembako sebagai kenang-kenangan. #salah

Oh, weis! Wajar saja karena si obesitas itu yang jadi tokoh utama di sini. Scott? Muncul. Spain? Muncul. Mattie? Emang anak itu kelihatan ya? #ditabok# kesesese, tapi mattie belum muncul tuh. Dia saya rencanain muncul di belakang~~ #oh yeah! Pertemuan kakak adik harus mengharukan bukan? Garis bawahi kata mengharukan.#

Untuk typo dan kesalahan penulisan #sama aja yak? Eaaaa# saya sudah coba minimalisir. Tapi gak tahu masih ancur ato gak? Kalo ada kesalahan lagi tolong di bero tahu. Terima kasih untuk review-nya. Review lagi yaaa~~~...^^

**KiReiKi Flaurenoct: **gatel digaruk atuh... hehehe. Masa sih gak bisa nebak? Padahal saya asal tulis aja. #dzigh# berusahalah mencerna fic ini karena fic ini memang tidak jelas (bahkan menurut saya sendiri =.=). Thankies for review~

**chiko-silver lady: **masa sih seru? Ancur aah. Jangan muna. Bentar lagi puasa. (kau ngomong itu, dia review udah dari kapan dongool). Tenang saja...di chapter ini kita buat Artie tersayang kita menderita dalam kekalahan...dan saya berharap adegan FrUK gak kebanyakan, lagian, hei! Di sini ada sedikit USUK kan? #atau UKUS? Whatever# terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Saya tunggu kehadiranmu di chapter ini~.

**Thank's a Lot For You **

**(yang mau ngasih) REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
